Immortals
by ClassifiedMc
Summary: They have saved the World from the most powerful and evil forces that have ever existed. They have saved the Perfect World. They have saved themselves. They have saved Primus and fixed the cycle, while breaking their own. Now, they must give one last stand, to save a world that isn't their own. They must save Remnant before it falls. (T for Language and Violence)
1. Chapter 1

**Real quick, I want to explain something. I have been dealing with school for a while and have placed this as a mini side project. About three months later, I have four chapters written and ready to go, which will be up eventually. For Last Best Hope, I am not sure if I want to continue it. I will decide later. However, The Unknown Cycle is getting a rework. I plan on making this the main story and TUC the prequel. It will be bigger, better, and make a bit more sense (hopefully). Anyways, I'm sorry for that interval, I wanted to have it be here in case of confusion, but let us get on with the show!**

 **Goes without saying, but I own nothing. Rooster Teeth own RWBY, Activision owns Call of Duty, and Treyarch owns World at War/Black Ops Zombies.**

"What the-Where am I?" The voice asked. It sounded male, "Malik? Sam? Ian?" He called out, but no response. He decided to call out the only name who could answer him, "MONTY!? What did you do?!" He called out, with zero response whatsoever. He picked himself up, and saw a small lake. He walked over to it and looked at his reflection.

He had jet black hair, with olive eyes. He had a dark blue shirt, with an open jacket. The jacket was navy. He felt padding in his jacket. He had on jeans, with rips and tears in them. He looked down and saw he had dark grey combat boots on. On his hip was two pistol holster belts, with the holsters themselves being at his hips, opposite of eachother. He also noticed a sheath, with a knife handle sticking out. He paid it no mind as he looked at his reflection again, seeing the many cuts, bruises, scratches, burns, and bites he had to endure just to survive. Most of them seemed to have healed over time, but the memory was still there, along with what he was granted after the war. On his back was a large, black knapsack.

"I need to find a way to contact them. Maybe the com link will still work," he said to himself. He put his finger near his right ear, touching a small piece of plastic. He pressed a button before pressing a larger one. "This is Mike, does anyone copy?" He asked, waiting. He heard nothing but static. "I repeat, this is Mike. Does anyone copy?" Silence, with the exception of static. He set the earpiece to receive only by pressing a third button. "Dammit. I guess I should try to find any signs of civilization," he looked to the sky, seeing a shattered moon, along with what appeared to be a city. "Looks like my luck is turning around," Mike commented to himself before making a small jog for the city.

When Mike arrived, he noticed it was a casual day for everyone there. He decided to blend in with the people here. He noticed some people going into an alleyway, or what it looked to be anyway. Mike slipped out and made his way for the alley. He saw a large man, about 6'6"-7'. He had red shades, a black suit with a matching hat. He looked like a bouncer. Mike saw other people showing them something, probably an ID or something. He decided that in there, he might be able to come up with answers. He walked up to him, being the last in line.

"Hold up. Let me see some ID," The larger man said, placing his arm in front of Mike.

'Definitely a bouncer,' He thought before sighing.

"I don't have any. Now, get out of my way," He said, moving the large man's arm and walking in about two steps.

He heard the cocking of a gun. "I think you should just turn back, kid," the bouncer said, making Mike turn around. He saw a M1927 Thompson with a drum mag, AKA The Tommy Gun.

"Are you sure you want to do this? I'm pretty sure this will end badly for you," Mike asked, a bit of smirk in his voice.

"You are just asking to get shot, kid," The bouncer said.

"Bring it, not the first time," Mike said before throwing a right hook for the man's face.

He wasn't expecting the punch and stumbled back. Mike then got a few hits on his stomach, before the bouncer could react by trying to kick him. Mike dodged and kneed him in the stomach, bringing him down to knees. He gave one more punch, knocking him out.

"There's my ID," Mike said before entering the door. He saw flashing lights, with a dance floor in the middle of the large room. He saw somebody with a bear head being the DJ. He also spied a bar. He made his way around the dance floor, before making a beeline for the bar. He sat in the barstool. The bartender, an older man with a white dress shirt, black vest and pants, and red tie, looked at him.

"Name's Junior, welcome to my club. What'll you be having?" He asked Mike.

"Give me your strongest vodka," he said.

"Here ya go," Junior said, pouring the alcoholic beverage into a glass. He was about to put the bottle away before Mike stopped him.

"Leave the bottle," Mike told him.

"Okay, but it's extra," Junior warned. Mike waved him off.

Now that he was, relatively, alone, he could search through everything. He started off with his pistols. He pulled out the one on his right hip. It was a Colt M1911 handgun. He noticed some etchings in the gun itself. He looked at the other, right, side of it. On the slide was one word and some tally marks written in chalk.

Mustang

There were seven tally marks next to it. Mike blinked and shook his head. He ejected the clip and saw it was full, with five shots. That made six, counting the one in the chamber. He slid it back in and pulled out the second pistol. It was a Colt as well, with the same markings but on the right side. He looked to the opposite and saw the same amount of tally marks, but with another name.

Sally.

It was his two primary weapons. He didn't bother to check the clip of Sally. He took a swig of the vodka in his glass. It wasn't as good as the vodka he drank with Nikolai back in the Cosmodrome, but it wasn't awful. He heard somebody sit to his right, prompting him to turn in that direction.

He saw a girl, roughly 17. She was… mature, and she flaunted it. She had long blonde hair. She had on a brown leather jacket and a yellow shirt covering her chest. She had black short shorts on. Mike noted that there were two bracelets that were made of a yellow metal.

"Strawberry sunrise, no ice. Thanks," she said. Mike turned to the bartender and saw it wasn't Junior. but one of his men. They wore the same clothes as the bouncer, but they were lanky compared to him.

Mike had an itch in the back of his mind, something was nagging him about her. He didn't know how, but he knew she wasn't there just for a drink. He decided to try to figure things out.

"Excuse me, but aren't you a bit too young to be drinking at a bar?" He asked. He didn't know the laws, and considering that they aren't asking about him, he thinks that there might not be a drinking age.

She turns to face him, and Mike saw lalic eyes. "And what about you?" She asked, a smug look on her face.

"I've earned a break," he said, drinking the vodka straight from the bottle. He stopped and looked at her. "It doesn't matter, although I am curious. Why would you go to a shitty nightclub for a drink?" He asked.

"Why should I tell you?"

"Because I can help you, if things go south. I bet you're looking for someone, like me," after he said this, he saw her eyes grow wide. "How about this. If things go south, I'll have your back. In return, you give me a place to stay for the night. I'm not too keen on sleeping in the trash of this shithole," he said.

"Are you drunk or something?" She asked, holding back a laugh.

"No, and it'll take a lot more than one bottle to get me tipsy," he said, finishing the bottle. "Also, even if you don't accept, take this advice; the DJ has a MG up there. I can't tell if it's a MG42 or a M60." He removed his pack and held it in his lap.

"Fine," she said, "but we better know each other's names. I'm Yang," she said, extending her hand.

"Mike," he said, shaking her hand.

He started to search through the bag, and right off the bat he found an assault rifle. It was your standard M16. Underneath the rifle, he found a rectangular case, with a clear plastic lid. Inside the case was two bottle caps. One was if a red plus sign, with a bullet through it. The next was of a purple radiation symbol. There were words on it as well. The first had 'Juggernog' and the second had 'Flopper Ph.D.' around the symbol. Mike slipped the case into an inside pocket in his jacket. Beyond that, he found a change of clothes. He drew his knife. The blade was about a foot long, with the handle being six inches. There was a guard in front of his knuckles. He saw markings in the knife. He put it away.

"Alright, I'll act like I don't know you, as to not draw suspicion," Mike said, turning away. He pretended to drink the empty bottle.

Junior walked up to Yang, "Aren't you a bit too young to be in this club, blondie?" He asked her.

She held back a laugh. "Aren't you too old to have a name like Junior?" She shot back.

"So, you know who I am. You got a name, sweetheart?" He asked her.

"Heh. Yes, Junior, I've got several. But instead of sweetheart," she held her finger near his chest, "you can call me sir!" She reached down and gripped Junior's... jewels. He groaned in pain. Mike decided to give them space. "People say you know everything. Tell me where I can find her and I'll let you go," She said, holding up something that looked like a phone. Mike took noticed of what Yang said. He also caught the bartender reaching for something under the bar.

"Hey, bartender. Let's drink together, on me," Mike said, making the bartender move near the edge of the bar, where Mike moved to.

"I've never seen her before, I swear," Junior said, his voice about three octaves higher.

"Excuse me?!" Yang asked, gripping them tighter.

"I swear, sir," Junior quickly corrected.

Mike took a sip of the vodka, keeping the bottle close. He noticed some more of Junior's men show up. He moved his left hand to Sally, and holding the glass in his right. 'You better have a plan, Yang,' he thought.

"Hmm, looks like we have an must be kinda embarrassing for you, huh? Awkward." She said, a smile on her face.

"Listen! Blondie, sir! If you want to make it out of this club alive,I suggest you let me go. Now!" He warned her. Yang finally let go. He exhaled. "You'll pay for that," He threatened her. He started to make his way towards the goons.

As he was putting on the traditional red shades this club seems to love so much, Yang spoke up, following him. "Oh, Junior, I was just playing with you, don't be so sensitive. Come on, let's kiss and make up, okay?" She asked him.

'This isn't going to end well, better get ready to act,' Mike thought, refilling his glass, but not drinking it.

"Huh?" Junior asked. Yang covered her mouth before leaning forward, ready to kiss him."Okay," He leaned forward as well.

When their faces were about two inches apart, Yang acted. She punched Junior and sent him flying. Mike acted as well, pulling out Sally to knock off the shades of the bartender, who had drawn a UZI. He then splashed vodka in his eyes, before throwing the glass at his face, shattering the cup. He then took the bottle with his right hand and broke it on his head, before gripping him by the hair and slamming his face into the bar, knocking him out. Mike turned to Yang, who's bracelets had turned to gauntlets with what appeared to be orange shotgun shells in them. She was currently in the air, with her fist ready to hit the ground. Mike quickly took cover, as she made a visible shock wave, moving away from where she landed. When she got up, there was a fire around her.

Mike shot the goon that was about to hit Yang with Sally, causing an explosion to occur from the impact point. Luckily, it was far away enough to not hit Yang. She turned to face him, who had a smug look on his face as he shot another grenade at another goon, sending him flying.

"Meet Sally, and her twin sister, Mustang, oorah!" He said, drawing Mustang and firing both simultaneously. He took out a large group of goons, before ejecting both clips and reloading them at the same time flawlessly.

Yang smiled, "My sister would have a field day if she met you," she said before she engaged the enemies.

Mike nodded before withdrawing the two pistols and charging a goon with an axe. He dodged a swing and grabbed the axe by the shaft. He knocked the goon away from the axe, taking it for his own. Mike then swung it at his face, knocking him out, somehow. He then broke the axe in two. He took aim and threw the part that had the head of the axe like a tomahawk, hitting the goon.

He then heard rounds fire off that sounded familiar. He took cover, noticing 'DJ Bear Head' had started to fire on the two teens. Mike saw Yang attempt to take him down but was knocked back by the rounds. Mike then bolted for the DJ, pulling out his Bowie Knife. Upon reaching him, Mike slashed at his back, he was shooting at Yang, making him turn around. He kept the MG42 away from him by using his arm as a blockade. He dropped his knife, before grabbing the MG and taking it, turning it on its owner, and letting loose the remaining rounds. When he heard the clicking, he threw it back at the DJ suddenly, causing him to stumble. Mike punched him in the kidney, before picking him up over his head and throwing him over the balcony. He picked up his knife as Yang approached him.

"Melaine, who are those two?" They heard a female voice say. In front of them, they saw two girls in dresses. One had red and black while the other had white and light red one, the one who had just talked, had something similar to sharp claws near her hands. The other had the spikes near her legs.

"I don't know, Miltia, but we should teach them a lesson," The other one said. Mike saw Yang eject the orange shell casings and load in red ones. Before she went to engage, Mike put a hand in front of her.

"I got an idea, throw me to the ceiling," He said, drawing Mustang and Sally.

"What? Why?" She asked.

"Just do it, and take some cover," He said, as Yang got ready to boost him.

He ran for her and she launched him to the lights. Mike grabbed onto a pipe to change his direction so he would be rocketing to the ground. When he was in the right position, he pushed off of the pipe and started dive bombing. He let out one word.

"SUDOKU!"

All Yang saw when Mike landed was a white flash. All she heard was a ringing, until her vision started to return, along with her hearing. She saw a large smoke cloud, and her hearing was of the ground settling from an explosion. In the epicenter of the explosion was Mike, holding his two pistols.

"That, is how it's done!" He said, as Yang approached slowly.

"What was that?!" She asked, keeping her distance.

"That'll have to wait. Right now, get ready to fight!" Mike said, shooting to his left, where he saw the red girl, Miltia, dive for.

He dove over there and landed with a roll. He charged her, firing the twins straight down. While he was immune to the explosions, she wasn't. She managed to recover when he reloaded. She went for his neck but Mike dodged, using his knife to counter. He slashed at her side, before kneeing her the stomach. He then threw her away from him. He noticed Yang had finished the other one as well.

"That takes care of," Mike said before Yang got sent flying. He turned and noticed Junior with that looked to be a large bat. He looked to where Yang landed, then back to Junior. "Screw it," He muttered, "Bring it, Junior!" He yelled, charging the owner. Before he got there, a familiar man landed in front of him. Before Mike could react, the bouncer grabbed him by the neck and threw him to the opposite side of the room.

"You better say your prayers, kid," he said.

Mike tried to pick himself up, but couldn't. He felt his head become filled with pain, almost as if it was smashed by a sledgehammer. He then saw something when he looked at the bouncer. It was the one who caused this. The one who started it all. The one he killed. The one and only 'Original Harbinger of Doom.'

The Shadow Man. A man corrupted by evil. He had the body of a man, that was wearing a suit, and the head of a squid. He wore the symbol for pure evil as a pin.

The world seemed to change around him as well. It was in an arena, one where he met the end numerous times. Mike felt a fury burn within him.

"BACK FOR ROUND 3, SHADOWFUCK?!" Mike yelled as he charged the bouncer.

He was ready to stop Mike, but was thrown back. When he picked himself up and looked at the kid, he had an vengeful look in eyes. Mike charged again. Junior's bouncer stood no chance.

"P-please don't do th-this," the bouncer said, crying on the ground.

"Nice trick, fuckface," Mike held the 'Shadow Man' down on the ground by his neck. "Fool me once, shame on me!" he delivered a fist into the face of the helpless individual. "Fool me twice, I kill your ass!" He punched him again. "Fool me three times," he took out his Bowie knife, "and I mount your head on my wall!" Mike went to slit his throat, but he got out of the grip and ran away.

"Y-y-you're crazy!" He stuttered.

"You brought this on yourself," Mike said, walking to the man. He felt the same pain as before, and the arena and Shadow Man was gone. All that was left was Yang and Junior fighting, along with Mike and the bouncer, who looked like he was facing death.

'What just happened? Was that a-' Mike thought before the bouncer cut out his thoughts.

"I'm not dying to a manic like you," the bouncer said, opening fire with the Tommy Gun.

Mike took cover, pulling out something from inside his coat. It looked like a small, green pineapple, with a pen on it. It was the classic Mk 2 Fragmentation grenade. He pulled the pin and threw it in the bouncer's direction. He waited for the explosion to happen, so the bouncer would be stunned. He rushed, using his M16 to cover. Everytime he pulled the trigger, three rounds would fire at once. He managed to close the distance, using two hits with the butt of his rifle to do some damage. He fired three more bursts, before hearing a click. He dropped the rifle and slashed at him with his knife. The bouncer barely dodged, and threw a punch. Mike met it with a punch from his Bowie's guard. The bouncer cracked first, which Mike used to push him away. He followed it with one last punch, knocking him out.

"Finally," Mike breathed a sigh of relief. He picked up his M16 and reloaded it. He saw Yang and Junior, with Junior being sent out of a window by one punch.

He also saw something different about her. Her hair seemed to glow, and her eyes was red The two teens jumped out of the window, shattering it as they jumped. Mike landed like it was nothing, before noticing a pain in his shoulder. He saw a glass shard.

"Yang?" he heard a female voice say. He didn't look at her, because he was trying to see an easy way to get it out.

"Ruby," he heard Yang say to his right. He finally decided to rip it out. After he did, and throwing the shard on the ground, he heard a familiar third voice.

"You keep doing that, and you'll get yourself killed, Mike," the voice said. Mike looked up, his eyes wide when he saw who it was.

"Son of a bitch," he muttered.

* * *

His head throbbed as he picked himself up off of the ground. He saw strands of his brown hair in his face. He pushed them aside, before looking to the sky. It was currently afternoon, and it would be getting dark soon. He had to get out of the forest. He picked a direction and started to move. It took about thirty seconds before he heard rustling in the bushes next to him. He reached for his hip and found a pistol.

It was a WWI weapon, with the magazine being past the trigger, similar to a Thompson. The unusual thing was the marking that were in the metal. There was something on the barrel, along with a scope. He pointed at the bushes, before hearing rustling behind him. He moved so he could see both bushes, also making him appear in a clearing.

"Hello?" He heard a voice say behind him. He pointed his weapon at her.

"Who's there?" He asked.

The girl stepped into the clearing. If he had to guess, he would say she is 15. She had a red and black theme, with a red hood and a, primarily, black dress. She had a red pack on her back, about where Mike kept the LAW when he wasn't firing it. Her hair seems to follow the theme, with black hair and red highlights. The thing that struck him as odd the most, was her silver eyes. He lowered his pistol.

"Hi, what're you doing here?" She asked him.

"I just woke up here, what about you?" He asked back.

"Just out for a walk. What's your name?" She informed him.

"Its Ian. I'm looking for my friends. They weren't with me when I woke up, so I decided to look for them. What's your name?" Ian asked. He decided to be honest with her, and lie if absolutely necessary.

"Ruby. So we should go lo-"

"Wait, did you hear that? It sounded like a growl," Ian spoke up, drawing his handgun.

He heard something jump out so he fired to his left. Whatever he hit died on impact. It landed in front of him. It was a black wolf. It had white bone like materials covering it's face. He couldn't see any more as it transformed to smoke. Ian didn't hear anything else, so he decided that it would be a good time to check his stuff.

"Hey, Ruby. Can you do me a solid and let me know if those things show up. I'm checking my bag," Ian said.

When he heard her confirm him, he removed a grey backpack. Inside of it was a machine gun. It was also a WWI weapon, with a clip, more like a drum, on the side. There was a something that looked like a bipod past the trigger, but not on the barrel. He saw the name of the weapon. Maschinengewehr 08/15 {MG08/15}.. He placed it to the side, and searched more. He found a case, with two bottle caps. One was of a familiar red plus. The other was of a person, with a target on their head. The words around it said, 'Deadshot Daiquiri.' He slipped it into his light grey trench coat.

He also looked at his clothes, which consisted of work boots, padded jeans, and a thin dark grey shirt, under a ballistic vest. Ian continued his search, finding a change of clothes, spare padding for his vest, and something that looked like futuristic brass knuckles that were broken into segments. He slipped them on his right hand, before forming a fist. It transformed into a large metal pad. On the side of it said 'Galvaknuckles.' Ian touched the pad and received an electric shock. He recoiled, before gripping the pistol. The galvaknuckles transformed back into the segments, while also not hindering him.

'Thank you, Dr. Monty. Next time though, keep us together,' he thought, before turning to Ruby.

"Listen, I think you should run on home. I can look for them myself, but you're unarmed. I don't want a kid getting hurt," Ian told her.

"I can take care of myself. See?" She asked, removing the box from her back. It suddenly transformed into a scythe, that had a color scheme similar to her. It was larger than the wielder. He also saw a scope on the handle.

Finally recomposing himself, Ian asked, "Is that a scythe?"

"It's also a customizable, high impact, sniper rifle," She said, holding what appeared to the clip.

"So it's also a gun," Ian responded in layman's terms.

She cocked the bolt action, "Yeah. What about you? What does your pistol do?" She then gasped, "Does it become a fire dagger?!"

"No, it's just a pistol. I have this though," Ian said, making his hand into a fist, and causing the Galvaknuckles to form. "It's like a tazer met brass knuckles. I'm not sure how good it is on these things though."

"You mean the Grimm?" Ruby asked, tilting her head.

"Yeah, if that's what they're called," he smiled, "If my friend Mike was here, he'd probably call them something along the lines of 'Maggot Addicts,' Bone Junky,' or, his personal favorite, 'Freak Bags.' He is… very creative when it comes to those types of names,"

"Wait, you've never heard of the Grimm? How?" Ruby asked.

"It's a long story, but I think it might be best for us to get out of here," he placed his hand near his ear and pressed a button on his earpiece. "Anyone there? I need to confirm if you made it." Nothing. He moved his hand away. "They aren't responding, but they can take care of themselves. Come on, Ruby, let's get out of here."

"What about your friends?" She asked.

"They're fine, th-" he stopped himself, "we've been through worse. They know how to handle themselves. Trust me," Ian reassured her. The duo walked north, led by the young scythe wielder.

"So, where are you from?" Ruby asked.

"That's, a hard question. All I know is that we can't go back. I'll tell you the whole story, okay? Although, its very long and confusing. It'll take a few hours," Ian told her.

"Sure, you can tell me tomorrow. It's getting late," the two of them continued. "Who are your friends, what are they like?"

"Well there's Mike. He's got a short temper and isn't the brightest of us. He is a good person though, don't get me wrong. He kinda earned the title 'Silver Tongued Devil.' There's Malik, he is very emotional. He's always looking after us, but he isn't the best plan maker. Finally there's my sister, Samus, we call her Sam though. I'm going to warn you, watch yourself around her. She may seem innocent, but she is far from it. If we see them, I'll explain in further detail. That's about it," Ian told the red reaper.

"Neat, but aren't you concerned for them?"

"I am, but they can fight their way through anything. We've been fighting for years, so we cut through them like a hot knife through butter,"

"But, how come you didn't know about the Grimm?" She asked, with a sceptical look.

"It wasn't the Grimm. Again, I'll explain later,"

"Okay,"

As they walked, Ian noticed something in the bushes, something that was glowing a reddish color. He saw the color multiply, until there were over 40 dots.

"We got company, watch yourself," he told Ruby as he grabbed the MG off of his back.

He saw more wolves show up as he opened fire, taking out three within a few seconds. One closed the gap and tried to slash his face. He let go of the MG with his right, as he made his hand into a fist and delivered a right hook. The second the knuckles hit the Grimm, it stopped in its tracks, as it was jolting around. Ian removed his hand from the Grimm and pulled out his sidearm. He shot it in the head, before turning and taking down three that tried to flank. He put away the pistol and he reloaded the MG. He saw the Grimm in front of him lose its head, along with the others behind it.

"Thanks for the cover, help me clean up this mess," Ian told Ruby as he steadied the MG on his knee, by crouching. Together, the two of them managed to clean up the remaining Grimm.

After that, the two made it into a large city, as night approached.

"Welcome to Vale, Ian," Ruby told the older survivor.

"Wow, this place looks cool after dark. Then again, I don't know this place before so, there's that," Ian told her, scratching his head.

She snickers a bit, "It's okay, but we need to find you a place to stay. Do you have any lien?"

"Lien?"

"I'll take it as a no. Seriously, what have you been through?"

"I wish you would never have to go through it," the two continued, with Ruby still leading, "Where are we going, anyways?"

"Oh, we're going to see my sister," she stops, before turning back to him, "There she is." She quickly heads up to her sister, who is a familiar blonde.

He jogs after her, before noticing somebody who he actually knew. As he ripped a glass shard out of his shoulder, Ian decided to get his attention.

"You keep doing that, and you'll get yourself killed, Mike," he called out to Mike. The young man turned to him.

"Son of a bitch," he muttered. The two walked up up to each other, facing the other down. Ian did not expect the knee to the stomach Mike hit him with. He doubled over. "That, was for not telling us about… you know," Mike told him privately. He then put Ian into a standing position before giving him a friendly pat on the back. "Good to see you, man."

"Good to see you too, and was that necessary?" Ian groaned.

"Yes."

"Of course, violence is the only option when it comes to you," Ian said.

"Hey, I tried. Granted, it didn't work, but I tried," Mike told him.

"Yeah, yeah. So, who is the woman?" Ian asked, gesturing to Yang.

"I was about to ask who's he, Mike. A friend of yours?" Yang asked the akimbo fighter.

"Wait, you're Mike?" Mike turned to the reaper in red.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"I'm Ruby, Yang's younger sister."

"And I'm Mike, the only reason this idiot is still kicking," he pointed this thumb at Ian, who responded by punching him slightly with his left. "Ow, fine. There were others," Mike corrected.

"I'm Yang, and you are?" The blonde asked Ian.

"I'm Ian."

"So now that introductions are out of the way, we better move on with our lives," Yang said.

"Wait, sis. Ian has to tell me a story," Ruby told Yang.

"And you still have to hold up your end of the deal. Besides, don't you want to know how I dive bombed and caused a giant explosion, and be perfectly fine?" Ian shot a glance at Mike as he said this. He knew he would have to tell Ruby, but he didn't know this other woman. He decided to go with whatever he planned. While Mike was the most bullheaded of the four, that didn't make him stupid.

Yang sighed, "Fine, but I want the whole truth. Ruby, do you remember where the hotel is? I can take Mike on Bumblebee," Yang tells her younger sister.

"Yeah, come on, Ian!" She called out to the taller of the two males.

"Coming," he called out to her, "stay safe, and keep an eye out for Malik and Sam," he told Mike, before turning to catch up with Ruby.

"I know, you too," he called out as he followed Yang to a yellow and black motorcycle. "It's been awhile since I've been on one of these," he commented. Yang had put on a helmet, before she got on, with Mike following suit. The two drove off.

They arrived at a modestly sized hotel, and the two waited for the others.

"So, was that your semblance?" Yang asked Mike.

"The hell you talking about? What's a semblance?" Mike asked back, a look of utter confusion on his face.

"You don't know what a semblance is? What about aura?"

"Aura?"

"How did you survive without aura!?"

Mike saw the other two catch up, "It'll all be explained tomorrow. Hey you two!"

"Sorry, we would have been here sooner, but somebody wanted to get a cookie or ten," Ian said, glaring at Ruby, who was holding six cookies.

"Your sister has a problem," Mike whispered to Yang.

"You have no idea. Anyways, let's go." Everybody followed the blonde berserker. Mike and Ian were behind them, so that they could talk in private.

"Ian, it happened again. I saw him," Mike told his friend.

"Saw what?" Ian asked.

"I saw him. The Shadow Man. He wasn't there, but I saw him. You know what it is, don't you?"

"Yeah, damn these 115 induced delusions," Ian muttered.

"How? We defeated them, so why is it here?"

"I don't know. Did you hear him? Or was it only visual?"

"I saw him, but I didn't hear him. He went away shortly after I put away Mustang and Sally, if that helps."

"It might. Don't worry, we'll figure it out."

"You mean you figure it out, and I'll just shoot stuff?"

"Yup."

"Goddamn it, Ian," Mike said, before the two started laughing slightly.

"What's so funny?" Ruby asked, who was in front of them.

"Nothing, just," Ian paused, "reminiscing." Ruby seemed to accept the answer, and went back to talking to her sister.

The four of them entered what looked to be a standard hotel room, with two beds, a couch, kitchen, etc.

"So, I guess Ruby and I can share a bed, while the two of yo-" Yang got cut off by Mike hitting the couch face first. "or you can do that. Are you sure?"

"This is fine," they heard Mike call out, his voice muffled by the cushions.

"I guess I can take the recliner," Ian said, "I'll be fine." The four said their goodnights, as they went to sleep. Some of them were receiving their first bit of rest in years.


	2. Chapter 2

Mike woke up, but not in the hotel room. It was a black void.

"No, no, NO! What's happening!? Wait, what's that?" He advanced to a dark blue vortex that was perpendicular to the ground. He felt something at his feet, and he saw his M16. "I think I know what to do," he said as he took the assault rifle and threw it into the vortex.

After three seconds, the vortex spat the gun back. He caught it, and looked at it in detail. It had markings similar to the twins, and it also had a single shot grenade launcher underneath the barrel. He knew the weapon.

"Hello, Skullcrusher," he muttered, before it disappeared.

He looked up, seeing a whole line of firearms. One stood out, as it was the only rocket launcher there. He picked it up. It was a bleached yellow, and it had a sight used for measuring distance rather than making it more accurate. There was a small lock, that held the rest of the rocket, including the firing mechanism, in it. He removed it and held it over his shoulder. He closed it to its compact form and read the name. M72 LAW. It disappeared and so did the armoury. All that was left was a lot of soda machines.

"I guess I can get perked up," he muttered, walking to a yellow machine.

It had the image of a stick man running, along with the word 'Stamin-up'. He hit the machine, causing the others to disappear and for a yellow soda bottle to appear in his hands. He downed it, and he felt faster and lighter. The taste reminded him of lemonade. A bright light illuminated the void, and consumed him.

* * *

Mike woke up again, and was in the apartment. It appeared to be early morning. He saw Ian on a recliner, who had also woken up.

'Was that all in my head?' Mike thought, before grabbing his bag. It felt heavier, so he opened it. He moved so Ian could sit next to him. He noticed something else was in the bag.

The LAW.

He dropped the bag like it was on fire.

"Mike, what's wrong?" Ian asked quietly, as to not wake up the others.

"I had this weird dream and in it, I grabbed the LAW. Now it's here. Did you have a dream like this?" Mike asked.

"Yeah, I put my MG into a portal and it gave me the Magna Collider. I then got the PPSh-41, and I got a Vulture Aid. It might be Dr. Monty's way of resupplying us. But what for?"

"Maybe the Grimm that Ruby mention? I heard her say something like you killing them with no problem on our way to the room. Maybe it could be for that?" Mike asked, remembering the youngest mention them.

"No, my Boomhilda can kill one of those things in one shot to the head, so why the extra firepower?"

"I don't know, but let's hope he is making sure we are prepared," Mike said.

"What about you, what did you get? Besides the LAW," Ian asked, grabbing his bag.

"I paped the M16 into the Skullcrusher, and I got Stamin-Up," Ian pulled out a WWII SMG. It had a drum mag and a holes in the barrel. "Lucky bastard," Mike muttered, pulling out the Skullcrusher, and taking out his case to show the speedy perky.

Ian showed the MG, but it had mysterious markings on it, like the rest of the 115 enhanced weaponry. He also pulled out his case, which had Jug, Deadshot, and a new perk. It had a white vulture with a red background, with the words 'Vulture Aid' around it. The two males changed into the second pair of clothes. They finished just as the two sisters enter the room.

"You guys ready for some food?" Yang called out.

"Well, considering that all Mike and I have had to eat for what felt like years was toxic beverages and magic gumballs, we're not opposed to it," Ian said. The two girls were dumbfounded. "We're going to cut right to the chase. We're from another world, and dimension. I know it may sound crazy, but I wish it was all a joke."

"We have been through hell and back, both figuratively and literally, and have seen both amazing and horrific things. But, we're getting ahead of ourselves. This might take a few hours, so I hope you're comfortable. However, it does tend to drag on in a few places, so we'll do our best to minimise the filler. Our story begins in the most appropriate place for a story about traveling through time and space, high school," he began, sarcastically.

* * *

"After helping Richtofen take over the zombies, we teamed up with Maxis, Samantha, and the rest of the crew and we did what was necessary. We blew up the Earth," Mike told them. He had covered from that first night in the airfield, to the Pentagon, to going to the Moon. "Any questions?"

"Ian, if you knew this Richtofen guy would do this, why would you go along with it?" Yang asked. They had also told them that Ian knew the future, but that it would be explained later.

"I did it to keep history in line. If I were to deter from it, it could rip the universe apart, or it could result in my death. It was a necessary evil," Ian told her.

"Mike, what happened afterwards?" Ruby asked.

"When we went to teleport back to Area 51, something went wrong or something and we ended up in a nuclear testing site called 'Nuketown.'"

* * *

"I had to put Finn down, before Billy and Sal could finish off my friends. Even though he accepted it, I did not want to kill him. But, I had to be the one to pull the trigger. So, I ended the nightmare, and we were all freed from Alcatraz, with The Weasel giving me the Vitriolic Withering and the Afterlife version of Finn giving me the Hell's Redeemer," Mike told them, wrapping up what happened at Alcatraz.

"Wait, so if it was Hell, how did that stuff end up going with you?" Yang asked.

"It'll be explained near the end. I assure you," Ian told her.

"So, where did you guys end up after that?"

"We arrived at what looked to be a mining facility, with Stuhlinger and his crew."

* * *

"After I killed the Shadow Man, again, the perfect world, maybe the universe, reset. Monty sent the four back in time, to become the Primus that Group 935 was researching in France, making what is essentially a cycle. Monty explained that this was not our first time doing this, nor was it the second. We had done it hundreds of times, all of them resulting in us dying by the Shadow Man. Everytime we died, Monty would use his power to reset time back to the beginning of the story, kinda like an uber time bomb. Here is the real kicker, the reversal of time caused our memories to be reset, except for Ian's, who he saved. He had given him the task of finding a way to break the cycle so that the universe could be right again. Monty gave us a choice, to either live in the perfect world, or help a world that needed the assistance of us. We chose the latter, and that is how we ended up here," Mike finished.

"This is a lot to take in, but what about Alcatraz, and your home?" Ruby asked.

"Alcatraz was a whole new dimension, at least the hell part was. When The Weasel was freed, I believe, it let him pass on into death, while the others were stuck fighting forever. As for our home, what do you mean?" Ian asked.

"You said that Samantha's zombies are orange, Richtofen's are blue, and the Shadow Man and Alcatraz is red. The zombies' eyes were red, so was the Shadow Man in charge? If he was, then why was Samantha the demonic announcer?" Ruby explained in further detail.

"Oh, yeah now I know what you mean. From what Dr. Monty told me, our home was in a separate dimension, where something went wrong when Richtofen and Samantha switched. Instead of switching, the process fused their two souls together, in Samantha's body. I'm not sure why the eyes were red, maybe it was because Samantha's chance of being saved was forever lost, but it's just a theory," Ian explained fully.

"How were you taken from place to place and through time?" Yang asked. It was one they forgot to explain.

"Okay, strap in, this might take a while. The first, from 2020 to 1945 was Dr. Monty, the same was from the German asylum to that Japanese swamp. From the Theatre to the Pentagon was also Dr. Monty. Same from the Moon to Nuketown, and the same was from the Chinese skyscrapers to Alcatraz, and from there to the buried town at the mining facility. After the town, we were sent to France in 1918 by him again. Afterwards, he took us to Morg City in the 40s and from then it has been straightforward. From the airfield to the asylum was with Dempsey 1.0 and Miller, and from the swamp to the factory and the factory to the theatre was from Richtofen. In the Pentagon, I got us out and Richtofen helped us from the Russian Cosmodrome, all the way to Area 51. He also took us from Washington State to China after we nuked the world. We got out of Nuketown by getting that teleporter up and running and taking us to Washington State. And you know where we went from there," Ian said, taking a deep breath afterwards.

"You mention 1.0 and 2.0s earlier. Can you explain?" Ruby asked.

"I got this. So the 1.0s are all of the different versions of the crew that helped Richtofen take over the world. There might be differences, but they are usually the same. When I say 1.0, I either mean the crew I was with, or the three that we killed after meeting with the 2.0s. Also, the 2.0s are only Primus. They are not anyone else. Did I get it all?" Mike asked Ian.

"Yeah," he said. There were no other questions.

"Okay, that should be it," Mike told them. There was a lack of talking for what felt like years as the two females pondered on the tale they heard.

"I believe them," Yang admitted, breaking the silence, "It seems impossible, but it also is too crazy to make up,"

"Yeah, I feel the same way," Ruby told the two.

"Thank God. Now, this world has a lot of baddies, and we don't have Dr. Monty to give us Max Ammos, so is there a way to make 115 rounds?" Ian noted.

"Maybe you can do it with dust. I know of a store we can go to get some," Ruby told them.

"Yeah, but you guys might need some extra help, just in case those thugs try to fight you. Let me unlock your aura, Mike," Yang said, as Mike went along with it. After the process was complete, Mike glowed with a dark blue light, before it disappeared.

"Woah, what does it do?" Mike asked Ruby, as Yang had to step out. It had taken the wind out of her, when all was said and done.

"It acts like a shield and can heal small wounds. It can also allow somebody to use their semblance. Its an ability or trait unique to that person," Ruby explained.

"Okay, what about Ian? Are you going to unlock his?" Mike asked.

"Yeah, I'll let Yang do that. I'll help you try to bring out your semblance," Ruby asked.

The next few hours with Mike were of him focusing on drawing out his aura into a physical form. Ian had his unlocked, and he was covered in a dark grey, almost black, glow. He decided to watch television, which the latest news story was about some warehouse building that blew up. It used to have dust in it. According to the cops, it was caused by something hot touching it, or it was shot. He paid it no mind, though. However, it did intrigue him about dust.

"Ian, do you want to go to a dust shop with me?" Ruby asked him after Mike said that he can control it on his own. It was evening.

"Sure, I'm actually curious to see it in person," Ian told her. Mike waved them goodbye as he continued to concentrate. "Wow, I've never seen you so focused on something that didn't have to do with blowing stuff up," Ian said to him. He didn't respond. "I'll catch you later, use your communicator if necessary." Ian left him.

* * *

The two entered a store called 'From Dust to Dawn.' There was an old shopkeeper, and many different colors and types of dust that was in different places. Ruby grabbed a magazine and went to the back, with Ian following her. He placed his hand on one of the tubes, which held a red dust.

Through the reflection, he saw a group of men enter. Some wore a familiar suit and shades, but one stood out. He was in a white suit, a bowler hat of the same color, with orange hair. He felt a bad vibe come from them, but he decided to wait it out. He hid behind a shelf, and took out Boomhilda.

"Do you know how hard it is to find a dust shop open this late?" he asked the owner, as one of the henchmen pulled out a gun.

"No, please! Just take my lien and leave," the shopkeeper pleaded.

"We're not here for the money," he told the old man. "Grab the dust," he told the goons.

'Crap, I need to get Mike over here, asap.' Ian thought, taking a quick peek to see if he had time. He pressed the button on his earpiece.

"Mike, come in. We have a problem," he said quietly.

He heard a bit of static. "The hell you want?" Mike said.

"Somebody is robbing the dust shop Ruby and I are in. We might need some suppressive fire here if we gotta go loud. Don't engage until I tell you to," Ian told him as he heard footsteps near him. "Get over here, asap." The goon was about to get to him.

'You better hurry, Mike.' Ian thought before he engaged the target, shooting him twice and shocking him.

He heard glass break as Ruby went from the back to the front in a blink of an eye. Ian followed, shooting his rounds at the goon as he passed them. Ruby had pulled out her scythe, and Ian had his Magna Collider. He fired controlled bursts at the goons. One of them tried to slash him with a sword, but was taken down by gunfire. Ian saw Mike with his Skullcrusher behind the downed man.

"Hope I'm not late for the fireworks." Mike said, as Ian refocused fire on other goons. He took out some of the henchmen with the fully automatic weapon, before pointing his weapon at the main guy. If Mike was honest, he would say he looked like a pimp.

"You were worth every cent, truly you were," he said to a downed lacky. "Well, I have to say it was fun, but I think it's time we part ways," he pointed his cane at the three and the bottom turned to a targeting reticle. He fired a flare, which the three dodged. They looked and saw him climbing a ladder to the roof of a building.

"You mind if we go after him?" Ruby asked, which the shopkeeper responded with a nod. Ruby went first, then Mike, then Ian. They reached the roof, with Ruby directly behind the pimp, Mike to Ruby's left and Ian to her right.

"Alright asshole, you're time is up," Mike told him, aiming Mustang at him.

"Persistent," he muttered, turning around. A flying vehicle, similar to a VTOL, appeared behind him. "End of the line, kids!" He took out a red crystal and threw it as the three.

"Grenade!" Ian yelled, taking cover. The pimp shot it, causing it to explode. Ruby tried to protect herself, and Mike fired a shot at him before the explosion.

As the smoke cleared, Mike saw somebody in front of Ruby. She was an older woman, who wore a businesswoman suit. She was blonde, with glasses. There was a purple energy in front of the three of them, almost like a shield. She looked to be controlling it with a riding crop. Mike paid it no mind, instead focusing on the VTOL. He moved to the leftmost side of the roof, and used the twins to attempt to destroy the airship. The pimp ran to the cockpit, and out came a woman hidden in the darkness. All Mike saw was her clothes and eyes, which looked as it was set on fire. The woman used what looked to be fire magic to try to take them down.

"I'll focus fire on the woman. Mike, shoot down that ship!" Ian told him.

"On it!" He fired the twins at the engines, before having to dodge a fire blast. "Ian, switch!"

Mike fired at the woman with Skullcrusher, while Ian fired with the Magma. The woman eventually got so pissed, shat she fired a fast fire blast at the two. They couldn't dodge, causing Ian to be sent flying and for Mike to be caught on fire. He patted it out, before running to Ian. He saw another blast coming for them, so he braced for the worst.

Bang!

A loud gunshot was heard from behind them, and the fire blast exploded in mid-air, safely missing them. Mike turned around, to see a male and female. The male had dark skin, a blue jacket, jeans, tennis shoes, and a duffel bag. In his hand was a knife, which he was pointing at them. The man pressed a button on the knife, causing the blade to fire at Ian. When it hit him, the knife disappeared, and Ian got back up like he was given a second wind. The shorter woman had lighter skin, and was in a dark purple shirt, jeans, work boots, with a duffel bag on her back as well. Her hair was a similar color to Ian's. In her hands was a very large bolt action futuristic sniper rifle. It had a silverish paint job.

"Malik?! Sam?!" Mike asked, making Ian turn around.

"Ian! Mike! Need a hand?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, give us covering fire!" Ian told them, returning to the battle. The two males turned around, opening fire on the woman.

While she was able to block the bullets, some were able to make it past. Mike took out the LAW and fired a rocket at the thrusters, making the VTOL dip down significantly. The woman charged seemed to charge a blast, and sent a wave of fire out on everyone on the roof. While Mike, Ruby, and the woman managed to dodge, Ian was knocked off. The three saw a second attack, a ring of fire, appear around them.

"Hey, magic lady. Ya mind getting us out of this?! Mike asked, making the woman glare at him.

She used some of the metal from the VTOL that was shot off to stop the fire. The metal was melted in a second.

"Come on, you've been out of worse. Think," Mike muttered to himself, reaching into his bag for a way out. His head began to ache and when he tried to hold it, the world around him vanished.

To Mike, he saw a ghost. It was of a man in his thirties, at the earliest. The rest of his features were a mystery. In his hands was a hand axe. It had a wooden shaft and was made of a red material. It glowed a dark blue aura, and it included a rope near the end of the handle. He looked to be offering it. Mike took the axe.

"Thanks, Finn," Mike told him, taking the Hell's Redeemer.

In the real world, Mike looked as if he had something in his hand, but he was not moving. Then, a circle of energy burst from him. It was the same color as his aura. It did it two more times. On the final time, Mike came back to the real world, and looked to the VTOL.

"Burn in the fires of Hell!" Mike yelled, throwing the axe. A blue flow of energy followed the axe. It went on a straight shot for the woman, slashing her right eye. While it did not remove it, a visible scar was present on skin. The axe then took a left turn, hitting the pimp in the cockpit. The axe crashed through the window, before hitting both engines. It then hit the woman's arm, causing her to release the ring. It darted back to the owner, who caught it. It transformed into a visible light, before entering Mike.

"Was that my?" Mike asked nobody in particular. The VTOL decided to retreat.

"Mike! What was that?" Ian asked, coming back to the roof. After him was Sam and Malik.

"I, think that was my semblance,"Mike told them, as the two females who he had saved finally recovered.

"Wait, you're a huntress? Ruby asked the older woman. "Can I have your autograph?!" She squealed.

* * *

The five, minus the woman, were in an interrogation room.

"Great, just wonderful. Second day here and I'm already in trouble with the law!" Mike said sarcastically.

"Calm down. Now, I believe introductions are in order. Ruby, this is Malik and Sam. Sam, Malik, this is Ruby. She already knows, so we don't have to pretend," Ian said.

"So, where were you guys?" Mike asked.

"We'll tell ya later, how about you?" Malik told them.

"I blew up a nightclub, met Ruby's sister, and met up with Ian. Not in that order," Mike told them.

"I woke up in a forest, met Ruby, and met up with Mike. Then we rested for a day, and we went to stop a robbery. Then you two showed up and you can figure out the rest,"

"Okay," Malik said, with Sam nodding. The woman from before soon entered.

"Do you have any idea what you five have done? You could have seriously hurt yourselves or someone else. If it were up to me, you would be sent home with a pat on the back," Ruby brightened up, "and a slap on the wrist!" She slapped her riding crop on the table, causing Ruby to jump back, Mike and Sam to tighten their fists, and Malik and Ian to flinch slightly and blink.

"That wouldn't exactly work, we don't have a pace to call home," Mike said, earning a glare from his three longtime friends.

"Then I guess you can explain to us how you were able to acquire that weaponry," as she said this, an older man entered.

He had white hair, a clean face, glasses, and a coffee mug. He was wearing a green undershirt and a black overcoat.

'Is that, Monty?' Mike thought with a shocked face. The other three had a similar look.

"Ruby Rose. You, have silver eyes," he told her. He turned his attention to the other four, "And you four, must be new to Vale. I am Professor Ozpin, Headmaster of Beacon Academy."

"Excuse me, sir. Can my friends and I talk privately for a bit? I believe you might have some business with Ruby," Ian asked.

"Go on ahead." Ian left, followed by Mike, Sam and Malik.

"Okay, did anyone else feel that?" Mike asked.

"Same feeling that Dr. Monty has, yeah." Ian said. "That can't be him though."

"How come?" Sam asked.

"I remember. One time when we arrived at the House, I walked close to Dr. Monty and I got a headache. It was of different experiences we had during different repeats of the cycle. It was gone as soon as I got away from him." Malik told the others.

"Yeah, same happens to me. It's different, obviously, but I do get a small headache. I think it didn't affect us at the end because of the reset Maxis and Sofia did," Ian told them, "And Monty told us that he would care for the Children before we left. I don't think Monty could become a professor and run a school while taking care of them and the Perfect World he created."

"Yeah, but something just feels off about that guy. We might need to tell him about us. Maybe we can get some resources to help us," Mike told his companions. The three nodded, entering the room again.

"Excuse us, but are you done with her?" Ian asked. Ruby was smiling like no tomorrow.

"Yes, I was about to ask for you. Could we get your names?" Ozpin asked.

"Ian Hudson."

"Michael Woods."

"Malik Bowman."

"Samus Hudson."

"Thank you. Now, where are you four from?"

"We have already told it once, so it'll be a bit easier. We come from a different world or dimension. The four of us have been through times of fighting and destruction. We have come to accept what we have done. Our lives were changed on June 2, 2020, in Newtown, New Mexico." Ian began.

* * *

"When we arrived at Generator 2, we found a few things. The lower shield part, a blue record, and eight stones, one for each of us," Mike told the two adults, "Richtofen 2.0, the one that didn't take over the zombies, said that they could be important to our survival, so we each grabbed one."

"What did the stone do?" Ozpin asked.

"We had to go from the trenches to the church on the other side of the excavation site. There, we had to place it in a pedestal with water in it and kill zombies near it with melee strikes. On the stone was a fist, to give us a hint. After that, we would have to go back to Generator 2 without stepping in mud. If we did, then we would have to dip the stone in the water and, as Samantha said, 'Start over.' Mike had the great idea of taking the tank from the church to the station at Gen 2. We jumped down when we went over the trenches and walked the rest of the way. We placed them back on the original table and had to get more kills. Then, we would receive the G-Strike. It was a beacon that lured zombies in and called in mortar fire from the Giants. It was, very effective," Ian said.

"So, they were large enough to fit into a person's hand comfortably?" Ozpin asked.

"Yeah, that's all we know about the stones," Mike said. "The disk, however, led to us having a greater chance of survival." He continued, explaining the Staffs.

* * *

"When we went down to the chamber under the castle, we found the same pyramid that Samantha was in during our time on the moon. The 2.0s stepped on some panels with symbols on them and the room went into low gravity." Mike told him.

"If you remember, what did the symbol look like?" Ozpin asked.

"I think I remember," Ian said, receiving a slip of paper and a pen. He drew a symbol inside a square.

"And how did it activate?" Ozpin asked.

"Four people stepped on it at the same time, and stayed of it for about five seconds. When one of them stepped on it, the symbol became blue. When it was activated, blue light came from the panel," Malik told him.

"Thank you, please continue." Sam continued the story from there

* * *

After explaining their story to the headmaster, the four laid back.

"Well, you four would be right to want to have a discussion about me being related to this Dr. Monty. However, I have not heard of or seen the man. And after hearing of your past, I would like to give you an opportunity to become students at my academy. You can learn about this world, and help other students with your skill. I will let the four of you decide," Ozpin said, staying silent so the four can discuss. The four formed a circle.

"Just like the decision the come here, it needs to be unanimous. I'm in," Ian said, placing his hand in the center.

"We just got reunited, and I'm gonna make sure we all stay safe." Malik placed his hand on the forming pile.

"Yeah, those Grimm can't handle the four of us," Sam said, placing her hand in. They all turned to Mike.

"If what Ian said is true, about Monty wanting to restock us for something bigger than what we might think, then we need to be ready to fight with everything we got," Mike placed his hand in the pile, "And this, right here, is our everything." He smiled at them. The four broke the circle.

"Professor, were in," Ian told him.

"Excellent. We will be leaving at 8:00 am. I expect to see you four there. Now then, Ms. Rose, you are dismissed," Ruby left the room as Professor Ozpin continued, "You four, please follow Professor Goodwitch to a hotel room she has acquired for you four. And take these, your scrolls. You should be able to ask Ms. Rose or Ms. Xiao Long how to use it. Have a nice night, and I expect to see all of you tomorrow."

 **I don't usually post this early, but the reception from Chapter one made me want to post this now. I am on Chapter five now, and about 18K words, so there is enough content for the rest of the week, if I finish this chapter. Anyways, I just want to say thank you for reading and have a great day.**


	3. Chapter 3

Mike woke up in a similar void. "Back here again?" He picked up the cylinder next to him. It was the LAW. "Time to bring Anarchy."

Mike threw the launcher into the portal. It spat it back out at him. It felt slightly lighter, and it was covered with the strange markings that the others had. As he turned around, the world shifted to the many perk-a-cola machines.

"Why couldn't Monty just make regular doors?" He asked nobody in particular.

He walked to a green and white machine, with a symbol showing a hand holding a magazine. The name was 'Speed Cola.' Mike hit the machine, causing a green soda to come out. He downed the soda and turned around. He tasted pure sugar. The world did not change again.

"A two-for-one? I guess there's no gun this time," Mike observed.

He continued to a rusted machine. It opened up so one could get a soda, instead of the bottle being dispensed. It had a cherry with a lightning bolt for the stem. The background was blue. It was called to 'Electric Cherry.' He opened it up and took out a red soda, downing it quickly. It tasted like cherries. A bright light took him after a few seconds.

* * *

He woke up in a cold sweat, along with the other three. He was in a hotel room Professor Ozpin had given them.

"Hey, what time is it?" Mike asked the other three.

"It's 7:00," Ian told him, checking his scroll.

"Okay, let's get ready. We don't want to be late," Malik said, going to the bathroom. Ian changed in the same room as the others, as one was his sister and the other was one of his best friends.

"Let me guess, you had a weird dream, right?" Sam asked Mike.

"Yeah, what'd you get? I got Speed, Electric Cherry, and the Anarchy," Mike told her, showing his perks and launcher.

"Nice, I got the Ikken Hissatsu from my SVG. I got Double Tap II and Stamin-up," She showed the heavy sniper rifle from yesterday, and her perk case. The sniper had a quick ejector, a piece to make it fire faster, and an improved stock. She had a total of five perks. Jug, Speed, Deadshot, and two others. One of the two was orange and showed one bullet becoming two. The other was of a red spider on a black background.

"You didn't tell me you had Widow's Wine," Mike said, "What else you got, for weapons? I got the twins, the Skullcrusher, and my bowie," He said, showing each one of them.

"Here, take a look."

She had a futuristic assault rifle, with dual and extended mags, a front grip, a rapid fire, a long barrel, and a laser sight, with a Recon scope. It was similar to an ACOG scope. Next was a futuristic shotgun, with a drum mag. She had similar attachments to the AR but remove the grip, dual mag, and rapid fire with a better ejector for the drum, a stock, and a quickdraw. She had a Reflex, or red dot, sight. She pulled out a sickle, a handheld version of a scythe, before placing back in her shethe.

"So the Man-O-War and the Haymaker. Nice," Mike told her, grabbing his clothes and slipping into a small room so he can change. Sam went into the bathroom to shower, as Malik had just finished and had gotten out.

"Hey Malik, thanks. We would have been toast if it wasn't for you two," Ian said.

"No problem. So, what did Dr. Monty give you?" Malik asked.

"Those two had just done the same thing, but sure. For weapons, I got the Reaper, Magna Collider, the Boomhilda, and the Galvaknuckles," He showed them each one of them. His PPSh had the markings on it now. "Here are my perks," he showed his perks, Jug, Speed, Vulture, Deadshot, and Electric Cherry.

"Cool, I got these guns."

He showed an SMG that had a 50 round magazine that slipped into the gun, similar to a P90. It had the markings. The next was a sniper rifle, with the clip being behind the trigger, specifically on the butt of the rifle. The third was the knife that shot him. It had markings on it. The final was a Minigun. It had three barrels, and a belt that fed rounds into it.

"The Predictive Death Wish, the Shadowy Veil Utilizer, the Krauss Refibrillator, and the Meat Grinder. Here are my perks," Malik said, showing his perks. He had Jug, Speed, Double Tap II, Stamin-up, and a new perk. It was blue with somebody rising from a grave.

"Makes sense that you would have Quick Revive," He looked at his scroll, "Oh, crap. C'mon we only got ten minutes left!" Ian called out. The two exited quickly, they grabbed their bags, and ran out of the door.

* * *

"I can't believe my baby sister is going to Beacon with me! This is the best day, ever!" Yang said, pulling Ruby in a bearhug. The four from Earth were watching this, with two wondering the same thing.

"Ian, did you ever do that to Sam?" Mike asked bluntly.

"No."

"Yes." Sam said at the same time

"Why and when?" Malik asked.

"She got a boyfriend and was going on her first date," Ian said, smiling.

"Yeah, fun times," Malik commented.

"Wasn't that the first time we met?" Mike asked.

"Yeah, I remember you telling Malik something before he left. I think it was 'It's dangerous to go alone, take these,' and you handed him a roll of condoms," Ian and Mike were laughing, while Malik and Sam were blushing.

"Wait, did you two actually-"

"NO!" The two yelled at the same time.

"Crap, I owe you five bucks, don't I?" Mike asked.

"Nah, you're good," Ian told him.

"You two made bets?!" Malik asked, flustered.

"We needed something to do," Mike said defensively.

"You two are assholes," Sam said, with a small smile. They have grown a lot since they first met.

"Hey, I'm the only asshole! I talked him into it," Mike told them.

"Why am I not surprised," Sam commented, before the four had a small laugh together. They head Goodwitch say something, but paid it no mind. The windows opened up, allowing them to see a view that was pretty stunning.

"The view from Signal has nothing on this," Yang said, making the four remember that they were close by.

"I guess home isn't that far away," Ruby comments.

"Beacon is our home, now," Yang tells her. They hear somebody start feeling sick.

It was a young man, about Mike's height. He had messy blonde hair. He had jeans and a hoodie, with a piece of chest armor. He had his hand over his mouth.

"I got him," Malik told them, shooting the Refibrillator at the young man. He stopped hunching over and looked at the four. He walked over to them, a bit woozy from the side effects.

"Hey, thanks," He told them.

"No problem, I'm Malik," Malik to him, as the two went to talk alone.

"Well, looks like he's already making friends," Mike said.

"We'll be with them for a few years, so it might be best for us to make some," Ian said. He tapped his right ear, "Keep in touch," He said, walking off in a random direction. Sam did so as well.

"Great, I got nothing. Although, I think I know what I can do," Mike activated his semblance, pulling out the Redeemer. He studied it. It looked exactly like the one from Alcatraz. It had the same feel and look. He swung it in front of him, not letting go. It stayed in his hand, like the Redeemer when he used it to finish off the Shadowman. Mike moved his hand behind him and let go of it. The axe disappeared into aura and reentered him.

'I wonder, what will the other's be?' Mike thought. Mike and Ian had unlocked Malik and Sam's auras respectively. Malik had a lighter blue and Sam had a reddish violet aura.

"Hey, Mike. We landed," He broke his train of thought when Ruby called his name.

"Oh, hey. Sorry, I was just dozing off," He got outside of the airship and saw Beacon. It was a tall building, and had a welcoming feel. He saw Ruby gawking over other people's weaponry.

'Now I know what Yang meant when she said the she would have a field day. Although, she hasn't asked about them. I guess she understood how they work,' Mike thought. He saw Yang get taken away by a group of people, most likely her friends, and Ruby, who was disorientated, knock over somebody's stuff.

She had a white theme, with a with a white dress and hair. She was about Ruby's height. Mike noticed a snowflake on her stuff. She had a shethe near her hip. He walked over to Ruby and helped her up.

"You alright?" He asked her.

"Yeah, thanks Mike. I was beginning to think I was alone," Ruby said.

"Ugh, you klutz!" The other girl said. Mike rolled his eyes.

"Calm down. It was just a mistake. It's not like we were blown to the other side of Vale," Mike said.

"We very well could've! Don't you know what dust is?! It's what powers our weapons, everything!" The girl shouted.

"A few things. One, never shout in my face again, unless you want to be on the other side of Vale. Two, I know what it is. Three, are we on the other side of Vale? No, we aren't. So take a chill pill, for the love of God," Mike said, muttering the last part.

"Are you threatening me? Do you know who I am?!" The girl said, placing her hand near the sheath.

"No, and I don't give a damn who you are, Princess!" Mike said, drawing his Bowie and Redeemer.

"It's heiress, actually," The three turned to see another girl. She was about as tall as Sam, with black as a primary color and white everywhere else. She had orangish eyes and a bow on her head. In her hands was a vial of something. Mike instantly remembered Richtofen 2.0's 'Insurance Policy' but shook off the feeling. Mike thought it was dust, but he didn't know what it looked like. With the girl, he was just bluffing. "Weiss Schnee, heiress of the Schnee Dust Company."

"Finally, some recognition," Weiss said proudly.

However, the girl wasn't finished, "The same company known for shady business partners and unfair working conditions," She finished.

"How dare, the nerve of, ugh!" She took the vial and stormed off.

"That could have gone better, anyways, who are you?" Mike asked the girl, but she was already gone.

"Welcome to Beacon," Ruby said as the two sat down. They saw two hands extend to them.

"Hey, get off the dirt," Malik said, along with the guy he helped on the airship. Malik helped Mike up and the other guy got Ruby.

"Weren't you the guy who almost threw up on the airship?" Mike asked.

"Yeah, thanks to Malik over here I didn't. I'm Jaune Arc. Short, sweet, rolls of the tongue, ladies love it," Jaune said to them.

"I already told you that they don't," Malik said.

"Well I'm Mike."

"Ruby."

"I already know them, so no need to introduce myself," Malik said, scratching his four walked in a certain direction, trying to figure out where to go.

"So, why did you help us, Jaune?" Ruby asked.

"It's like what my mom says, 'Strangers are only friends you haven't met yet,'" Jaune said.

"I guess there's some truth to that," Mike said. There was a small pause.

"Sooo, I got this thing," Ruby said, deploying her Crescent Rose.

"Woah! Is that a scythe?" Jaune asked, not wanting to get near the weapon.

"It's also a customizable, high impact sniper rifle," She said.

"Huh?"

"It's also a gun," She said, chambering a round.

"Well, I have a few weapons. First is Mustang and Sally, dual wield, semi-auto, grenade launcher pistols. Then there is my Skullcrusher, a fully automatic AR with a grenade launcher. Then my Bowie Knife. It's like a knife, but more so. Finally, there is the Anarchy," Mike said, showing them each weapon. He took out the Anarchy and aimed to the sky. "I'll only fire a few shots, so I don't run dry." He pulled, the trigger and a rocket flew out. Followed by another one. And another one. He held down the trigger and removed it after the fourth came out. "It's a fully auto rocket launcher. I'd recommend getting a few feet back." The three did as asked. He reloaded and electricity shot out from him, creating a circle around him. "That was… an ability that this weapon has, making lighting dust spread around me and ignite when I reload. Don't worry, my clothes are insulated," Mike told them, lying at the end.

"I got a PDW, a 50 round SMG, the SVU, a semi auto sniper, the Refibrillator, a ballistic knife that speeds up the body's natural healing process, and this," Malik said. He removed the Minigun from his duffel bag. It took about five seconds. He spun the barrel. "Let's just say, it's called the 'Death Machine' for a reason," Malik said, before putting it away.

"Wow, all I got is this sword, and this shield," Jaune said, slowing a sword and shield. It had an emblem on it, but Mike didn't know of what. "The shield can fold up, so I don't have to carry it."

"Wouldn't it still weigh the same?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah, it does," Jaune said, slightly upset.

"Look on the bright side, if you have to, you can use your shield in compact form as a discount club," Mike said jokingly.

"Heh, yeah," Jaune said with a smile back on his face.

"And besides, nobody uses the classics," Malik chimed in.

"So, why did you make it like the way you did?" Ruby asked.

"Make it?" Jaune asked. Mike could make some stuff, mainly shields out of scrap, but Malik was there for either covering him or getting parts.

"You didn't make it? All of the students at Signal made their own weapons," Ruby asked.

"It's my great-grandfathers. He used it during the war," Jaune explained.

"It sounds more like an heirloom if you ask me," Ruby told him.

"True, but there is something to be said about consistency. If the blade is still sharp, then maybe it is never meant to be locked away to look at. And there isn't anything fancy that needs to be added. There doesn't need to be some over complicated transformation sequence, or some dust added capabilities. All you need is a good old-fashioned sword and some faces to slice it at," Mike told him.

"Yeah, thanks guys," Jaune said, his spirits lightened. "So, do you know where to go?"

"I think we need to head for the central building, I saw some people go in that direction," Mike told them.

"Okay, let's go."

As they arrive in the large auditorium, they saw a familiar blonde and two dark haired individuals.

"There you guys are, we were wondering where you were," Ian called out.

"That's us. Okay, Jaune, we'll see ya later," Malik said, before leaving with Mike and Ruby in tow.

"So, how was Beacon?" Yang asked.

"You mean after you ditched me and I nearly exploded?!" Ruby retorted.

"Yikes, meltdown already?"

"No, there was some girl that Ruby bumped into. She started bitching, but it didn't escalate into anything violent," Mike told her. He did not see the white haired girl approach them.

"You two!" She shouted. Ruby jumped and landed in Yang's arms, while Mike snapped his hand to Mustang as he shifted his feet so he could maneuver better.

"Oh God, it's happening again!" Ruby cried.

"You two were lucky we weren't blown off the side of the cliff!" She continued. Mike's scroll beeped. He tuned out of the conversation.

It was a message from Ozpin, 'After the ceremony, I would like to speak with you and your friends from Earth.'

"Hey, hey. I think you three got off on the wrong foot. Go on ahead and try over," Malik told them.

"Okay. Hello Weiss, I'm Ruby. Do you want to go shopping for school supplies?" Ruby asked, her hand extended.

"Yeah, and we can paint our nails, try on clothes, and talk about boys like tall, blonde and scraggly over there," she said with fake enthusiasm, pointing to Jaune.

"Really?" Ruby asked, her hopes high.

"No," Weiss said coldly.

Mike saw Ozpin walk to the microphone. "I'll keep this brief. You have traveled here in search of knowledge. You wish to hone your craft and become great warriors. Your achievements have allowed you to access to these resources at Beacon, but you will find during your time here that those resources are just that: resources. You may use them to the greatest extent of your abilities, but in the end, knowledge and aid can only help you reach so far. It is up to you to take initiative and answer the call of action in this world," He finished. He stepped down from the microphone as Goodwitch stepped up.

"You will gather in the ballroom tonight. Tomorrow, your initiation begins. You are dismissed," She told the student body.

"That was weird," Ruby said.

"Like he needed to do something else," Yang followed it up with.

"Well, he did message me. He wants to talk with the four of us after the speech," Mike said. Yang and Ruby knew what he meant when he said 'four of us.' "Although I don't think he wouldn't mind you two coming as well."

"What do you think he wants to talk to us about?" Malik asked.

"Probably," Ian saw Weiss was still in earshot, "something having to do with that criminal. I think his name was Torchwick."

"Yeah," Malik said, catching on quickly.

"Then let's not keep him waiting," Sam said, as the six made their way.

"Good to see you four made it to the airship in time. I believe Miss Xiao Long is already aware of your background?" The headmaster told them.

"We informed her the morning of the robbery, when we told Ruby," Ian explained.

"Alright. I was wondering if you had anything that could help lead me to finding a replacement for your 115 rounds? Also, anything explaining some of the mysteries surrounding what happened to you?" He asked.

"I don't think there is, let us check," Ian told him.

Mike had instantly began to shuffle through the bag, searching for anything of use. Spare rounds, Anarchy, clothing, and a... journal? He cautiously retrieved the it and examined its traits. It was leather covered as he noticed small splatters of blood has stained it over time. He opened it citing it was in another language. One he had seen and knew far too well. He carefully flipped the page as to prevent damage to the fragile pages that would occur he went at a swift pace. There were only two words he could understand clearly.

"Ludvig Maxis?" Mike whispered.

"Wait, what?" Ian asked, looking over his shoulder. "This might be his journal. Mind if I see it?"

"Yeah, can you translate?"

"Should be able to," He read it silently, "This is the Maxis that helped reset the universe. These are his notes from France," He continued to read. "Yeah, from the discovery of Element 115, to him going insane from hearing Samantha. Here is the final entry: _This should be my last note. I am experiencing the same symptoms as the others who are now the living dead. I am sorry, Samantha. I could not save you. Edward, if you are reading this, then please remove my brain. I am going to find you after I finish this entry. Whether you save my brain or not, I want you to save my daughter. I know you said she was an illusion of the mind, but she is real. Please do this, as a friend. -Maxis"_ Ian finished.

"So, Samantha was his-" Yang started.

"Daughter? Yeah," Mike finished. "What else is in there?"

"The journal entries end, but there's more. It's about 115, the Conversion Generators, Mark IV Tank, everything," Ian told him. "Even notes on the Giant Robots, the Panzer Soldats, and," Ian stopped reading for a noticeable second, "the Elemental Staffs."

"Professor, could you translate this on your own?" Malik asked.

"It will require some time, but eventually, yes," Ozpin told them.

"Wait, I just found something," Sam told the other six. She held a second journal, that was similar to the first, minus the blood. It was also in better condition. "Here ya go," she handed to Ian.

"Let's see," he read the first page. "No wonder they are similar. This is Richtofen's. From France to before the final battle."

"How can you tell?" Mike asked.

"It starts 1918, and ends at 'End of Space and Time.' Here is the last entry from France. _I knew it. The dreams were more like visions. Maxis just recently asked me to remove his brain, just like in the visions. He begged me to help Samantha. I know of the great power the Staffs have, and that Maxis claimed to have built them by Samantha's orders, but she drove him insane. I will have to decide later. The undead horde has just ceased their assault. I must work quickly. I hear gunfire nearby. I do not have much time. Don't worry Maxis, I will save you. -Richtofen"_

"So, Richtofen wasn't kidding. At least he did what was right," Mike commented. "Hey Ian, don't you have something?"

"Yeah, the dead cells for the Ray Gun," he took out a small battery like cell, "This contains 115, so as long as you are wearing protective gear when finicking around with it, you will not be 're fine holding it in your hand, however," He handed the cell to him. "It only has a small amount of 115 in it."

"There might be something in here," Malik mumbled, before finding a letter. On it was To Headmaster Ozpin. "Wait, here. It's a letter. I'm not sure where it came from," Malik told him.

"That looks like Dr. Monty's handwriting," Ian said, looking at the letter. The headmaster took the two journals along with the cell and letter in his hands.

"Thank you. This should help me be able to help you," he told them.

"Afterwards, can we have the journals back? You can make copies, but I think Dr. Monty would like us to have the original," Ian asked.

"That is not unreasonable. You should receive them the day after tomorrow," he walked off.

"We should get going to the ballroom. We got a long day ahead of us," The six made their way to the direction of the other students.

* * *

The four placed their bags into the lockers the school provided. They also removed their pistol belt and knife sheath. All they had was their clothes. They walked into the ballroom, and saw the men and women were separated. The three men said goodbye to Sam as they found a secluded place to talk about what was bugging Mike. The three used their jackets to keep them off the floor, Sam followed their example, and laid there, their backs to the wall.

"Okay, how in the hell do we have those?" Mike asked, in a whisper.

"The 115 cells are because I saved them to study later. The journals and the letter, however. That has to be Dr. Monty's work. He probably slipped them into the bags when we were on the airship. We would have seen them when we woke up," Ian suggested.

"Yeah, and you said that was his handwriting on that letter, right?" Malik asked.

"Yeah."

"We should be done going into that weird dream world. We have three weapons, all upgraded, and we have five perks," Mike told them. "If we go again tonight, then we might have a problem." The two others nodded.

"Well, only one way to find out," Ian said, closing his eyes.

"Yeah, we need to be ready for anything," Mike said. The three tried to get comfortable.

Sam watched them, laughing slightly at them. She looked at Yang and Ruby, the former seemed to be purring as she looked at the guys. They were wearing their sleeping clothes. Sam got up and walked to the two.

"Oh, hey Sam," the youngest girl said.

"Hey. What are you two doing?" She asked.

"We were looking at the guys," Yang said, as she continued eyeing them. Sam rolled her eyes. She saw Ruby was writing a letter.

"Who is the letter for?" Sam asked her, sitting down next to them.

"It's for my friends at Signal," A small pause fell over them. "If you don't mind me asking, why are you still in your day clothes?" Ruby wondered.

"That's neat. And I don't have any others, besides the ones I'm wearing tomorrow. I guess Monty didn't plan on us being broke," She said, whispering the last part.

"Actually, I was wondering what you can tell us about Dr. Monty?" Yang asked.

"He is a part of the Keepers, an ancient race that were the observers of the universe. He is snarky, at least from what I remember from our other attempts, and used to be friends with the Shadowman," Sam finished. She saw the look on the two others' faces. "Before he was corrupted. He gave us the drops from killing zombies, teleported perks to our location, helped us reach our destination, etc. If you want to know more, ask Ian."

"Thanks. Wait, isn't that the girl that helped Mike and I in the courtyard?" Ruby asked, looking at a black haired girl reading a book next to a candle.

"Let's go talk to her," Yang said, pushing the two smaller females to the reader. "Hello!" She said to her. The person didn't budge. "I believe you two have met before," She gestured to Ruby. Nothing. Sam sighed to herself.

"You're a reader too, huh?" Sam asked her. This peaked her interest. "I used to read, but that was years back. Sadly, I only had the privilege of reading once a year, if I'm lucky. What is your book about?" The two sisters knew what she meant by year, but kept it hidden.

"It's about a man with two souls, each fighting for control of his body," The reader responded.

"That's, pleasant," Yang commented.

"Yang would always read me stories of heroes saving the day. That's the reason I want to be a Huntress, to be like the heroes in the stories," Ruby told her.

"The real world isn't as great as the stories made it out to be," the girl said.

"But that's what we're here for, to make it better." Ruby responded.

"I'm Blake," The dark haired individual spoke up.

"I'm Ruby, this is Sam," She said.

The moment seemed to be one of bliss, until a certain white haired individual broke it.

"Can you keep it down, some of us are trying to sleep!" Weiss called out. Sam rolled her eyes and made her way to her jacket. Just as she made it, Blake blew out the candle, removing the rest of the light in the room.

 **This chapter is just a gift from me to you. Its my birthday today, at the time of me typing this, and it is the last day of school for me. That means I can work on this and YouTube, both watching and making content. Anyways, I just wanted to post this. Also, I have four, not five, chapters so far in this story. I believe I said there was five chapters, but it is actually four. Anyways, I thought I could have this as a reverse birthday present, but it does not matter. I am rambling on at this point. Have a good day/night and I will be posting Ch 4 next week, hopefully.**


	4. Chapter 4

Take a wild guess as to where Mike woke up at. Yeah, the void. He groaned in annoyance.

"Okay, Monty! You better explain something," Mike called out. "Nothing, huh. Fine, this better be good." Don't get him wrong, he appreciated the firepower, but it was the why that was bothering him.

Mike walked to a light, and the light led to a circle of four pedestals. The far left was a bottle with a rag sticking out of it. The bottle was filled with alcohol or a highly flammable liquid. The next was of a monkey in a blue uniform and hat. In its hands were cymbals. It had C4 explosives on its back with a wind up on the side. The third was a platform with a switch and two lights. The lights were red and green, with the switch being pointed to the red. The platform had an elevation to it and was topped off with a construction tape paint job. The final was a Russian Nesting Doll, a Matryoshka, with a hidden surprise. Mike picked up the RND and it disappeared.

Mike turned around and the world changed. This time, it was of weapons. Not your everyday weapons, however, but of weapons that required Element 115 to even be built. Mike saw the selection, but stopped on a bolt action sniper rifle. It had the scope attached to the gun by being welded. He held the familiar weapon. Mike turned around again, and a light took him.

* * *

Mike woke up, his breath uneasy. He looked around. It was still night. According to his scroll, it was 1:10 am, so he had a few hours until everyone else would be active. He looked to the others, and saw they were sound asleep.

"Here we go again," Ian said in his sleep. "Looks like someone has been here already," Ian said again.

'He must be talking in his sleep. So, we all must be separated now. Must be because of the Wonder Weapons,' Mike thought. He stood up and made his way outside, not making a sound.

He made his way to the courtyard where he met Jaune. He was all alone, which was fine by him, he needed to think. He sat down on the stairs, feeling the night wind pass his face. He looked to the moon, broken in pieces. It reminded him of what he had to do at Der Eisendrache Facility. He remembered watching the rockets fly from the hidden 935 base to the moon, known as Gryphon Station. It was the only way to secure Dempsey's soul. It broke his heart, watching one of his two friends from the 1.0 crew die alone. Mike blinked, to remove the tears from his eyes. He didn't need to relive that again. He then focused on the sphere in front of him.

"What happened?" Mike asked nobody.

"Nobody knows,' Mike heard from behind him. In a split second, Mike was preparing Redeemer and had turned around. It was Professor Ozpin. Mike dropped the axe and it reentered him.

"Please, do not do that," Mike told him, "Also, what do you mean nobody knows? I thought they would have written it down."

"No, the moon was fractured before recorded history, before humanity came into existence," The elder explained.

"This makes sense, but something doesn't feel right. I think it is because of the dreams," Mike muttered.

"What dreams?"

"It's dreams of us getting weapons and perks. I thought we would be finished, because we have five perks and three upgraded weapons. However, I just had one earlier. I received a Wonder Weapon. They are a type of weapons that only works because of 115, at least in my old world. An example would be the Ray Gun. Those cells Ian gave you would power it and make it a weapon. Without them, it is about as useless as the boards on the windows," Mike laughed softly, even though he wished the planks that kept the zombies out lasted longer than ten seconds.

"What do you suppose Dr. Monty is resupplying you for?"

"I, I don't know. My best guess would be those robbers, but mainly that one woman. This whole thing is giving me a headache."

"I suppose the castle was built there for a reason?" Ozpin asked out of the blue.

"Do you mean Der Eisendrache? From what Monty and Ian told me, when Primus won the first Great War, they told the Wolf King to build his castle there. You know who Primus is, so there is no surprise as to why it is there. Later, he was killed and buried around the castle, his dogs with him until the end. Their spirits were still in the skeletons of the dogs, so that one day, the pieces of the king could be brought together and reward the person who reunited them with a bow that was infused with the wolves' spirits. That is where the Wolf Bow Dempsey and I used during our time in Der Eisendrache came from. From there, we can obtain Dempsey's soul and move on, until the universe resets and they go back as Primus, completing the cycle," Mike told him.

"I suppose that with everything, there is a story attached to it," the Headmaster told him.

"I guess so," Mike said.

"I would make sure you are ready for the task at hand later in the morning. You might not need sleep, but make sure you are ready for anything. I will see you at initiation, Mr. Woods," The Headmaster finished, leaving Mike to himself.

"I guess rest can't hurt," Mike stood at the doorway of the ballroom, not able to see a thing. He could make his way out because of the light the door gave him a notable place to go, while his jacket had nothing. Heck, he couldn't tell if he was on the guys' or girls' side.

'I guess that's out of the window. Plan B, then,' Mike thought, leaving the doorway and heading to the locker room. 'Might as well check ammo.'

When he arrived, not a soul was present. Mike made his way to his locker, and opened it with his Scroll. Inside was his weapons, all inside of his bag, and his second pair of clothes. Mike took the bag and checked the ammo. The Twins were running dry, and Skullcrusher was not at 100%. However, the grenade launcher ammo count seemed to be full. Anarchy was almost full, besides the four rockets he fired yesterday. Finally was his last gun, the sniper rifle. He knew the name well, Scavenger. Mike checked the chamber, it had a special shot. Unlike the other guns his teammates has, this one fired special bolts that would stick to surfaces or the enemy, if his aim was spot on, and then explode after a few seconds. He ejected the clip and saw two other shots. From searching the bag, he found five spare clips.

"That, is what I'm talking about," Mike told himself. He took out the Bowie knife and practiced some slices and lunges. Afterwards, he placed everything into the bag and grabbed his clothes. Mike made his way to the showers, ready for whatever this world had in store.

* * *

Ian woke up, slightly sore. It was morning, and everyone else was starting to wake up. He saw the others were starting to wake up as well. Mike was missing from the group.

"Where is he?" Ian asked. Malik and Sam finally recovered from their grogginess and asked the same question. "We should head to the lockers. If I had to bet, he would be near that area," Ian told his group as they made their way to the lockers. Ian made sure to get his jacket. When they arrived, they saw Mike leaning on his locker, eyes closed.

"Should we wake him?" Malik asked.

"I'm already awake. I was waiting on you three," Mike told them, getting off of the locker and looking at them. Ian tossed him his jacket. "I was just resting my eyes. And thanks."

"So, what are you doing here?" Sam asked as they slipped their bags on.

"After I got the Scavenger, I saw a bright light and it woke me up. I couldn't sleep, so I went for a walk. I just decided to wait here for you guys," Mike told them.

"Wait, so you woke up before us, and on your own?" Ian asked.

"Yeah."

"I didn't see a light, so I think it was just for you," Ian thought, with Sam and Malik nodding. "Maybe Dr. Monty used you to see where he could get the 115 replacement for the entire gun. I guess it doesn't matter."

"Yeah, so what did you three got. I got the Scavenger, like I said before, and the Matryoshka doll," Mike told them. He fixed his handheld explosives so the grenades would be on the inside of his jacket, and the dolls on his belt.

"I have the Gersh Device and the Wunderwaffe DG-2," Ian told them. He held the platform and a fourth gun.

"I got the Monkey Bombs and the Mark 2," Malik said, showing the monkey with C4 and the third Wonder Weapon.

"Okay, I have Molotovs and the GKZ with the MK3," Sam finished, holding the bottles and two guns.

First was Ian, who held the Wunderwaffe DG-2, or just Wunderwaffe. It was an old fashioned, yet futuristic, gun, with a metal frame. It had wires coming out of it and a wood stock. It had a red switch on the left side, right if you were on the wrong side of it. The switch was up, and was next to it was three bulbs, glowing yellow. Ian counted the other bulbs, making 15 spare shots, just like Mike with the Scavenger.

Then there was Malik and the Mark 2. It was the Mark 2 variant of the Ray Gun, but it was a whole other beast entirely. The Mark 2 had a red paint job and had glowing 115 on the sides. It was about the size of an SMG, requiring two hands to fire accurately, but had the weight and mobility of a pistol, meaning a person could one hand it if necessary. The clip was in the back, and held 21 shots. Mike knew that it was a burst, so he could only fire it seven times before he has to reload. Malik showed him the clips, each having 21 shots. There were eight in total, making the reserve 168.

Finally was Sam, with the dual wield weapons. There was the gun in her left hand, which was a metal gun-like object. It had a flat surface for where the shot would come out. The other was more of a gun. It was metal as well, but it had a barrel. In terms of reload, the weapons were connected to a battery that was on Sam's person. The battery would charge the guns' systems by moving them a certain way. The left gun, the GZK-45, only takes three energy, The other, the MK3, holds 15 energy. For ammo, there was a total of 158 shots in reserve, as one shot is equal to one energy for both. The MK3 was, in simplistic terms, a semi automatic, weaker version of the Mark 2.

"Alright, let's load up," Ian told them. Mike saw Ruby and Yang enter, with the former being a lot more cheerful.

"You seem a bit happier," Mike told her.

"Yeah, no more awkward small talk and 'getting to know you' stuff. Today, I let my baby do the talking," She said, holding her weapon like a baby.

"What about when they assign teams?" Yang asked.

"I don't know. I guess I'll be on your team," Ruby replied.

"I think you should be on somebody else's team," the older sister replied.

"My dearest sister Yang, are you implying that you don't want to be on my team?" Ruby asked, approaching her sister.

"No, I just think you need to break out of your shell," Yang replied, clearly stretching for an answer that will not hurt her.

"What do you mean break out of my shell? That is absolutely-"

"-Ridiculous," Jaune finished. He was looking for something, probably his locker.

Mike left the two girls to check his clips one last time. Malik had already gone to talk to Jaune. He saw Ian replace the padding for his ballistic vest. He then placed the damaged padding into his locker. Mike started to walk to the exit, ignoring the loud thunk coming from behind him. He passed a guy and a girl. The guy was about as tall as Ian and had green clothes that looked old fashioned and traditional with white pants. His hair was black with the exception of a pink sliver. The other was wearing a pink skirt, a white top, and had orange hair. She was taller than Ruby and Weiss, but not as tall as Sam.

"We should have a call, so we can find each other. Can you imitate a sloth?" The orange haired one asked in a hyperactive tone.

"Nora?" The guy asked in a tone that said he was the Yin to her Yang.

"Yes Ren?"

"I don't think sloths make a lot of noise," Ren told her.

"That's why it's perfect!" Nora said, excited, "Nobody will know that we're working together. Well, not 'together' together."

"I believe he will know," Ren said, directing her attention to Mike, who was watching them. Nora walked up to him, a serious look on her face.

"You will say nothing of this," She told him.

"Y-yeah, I promise," Mike said. She accepted this, and started to walk back to Ren. He shivered as she walked away.

He made his way around a corner and bumped into somebody. It was a girl, in spartan armor, that was a bronze gold. She had a spear and a shield on her back. Her hair was a red ponytail. She had a circlet of the same color.

"Sorry," the two said at the same time.

"It's alright, I'm Mike. Who are you?"Mike asked first.

"I am Pyrrha Nikos. Are you alright?" She asked.

"I'll live, don't worry," Mike told her, nonchalantly.

"Would all first year students please report to Beacon Cliff for initiation? Again, all first year students report to Beacon Cliff immediately," The two heard Goodwitch announce over the intercom.

"I guess that's us. Good luck," Mike told her.

"It was nice meeting you," Pyrrha told him as Mike followed the rest of the first years.

"Alright, let's give them a show of what we can really do," Mike told his friends through their earpieces.

"Remember, conserve your rounds. Don't go Rambo unless there is a large threat," Ian told them.

"So, we can't shoot 50 rounds at one thing?" Sam asked.

"Unless it's really, really big."

"Okay, stay safe and stay alive," Malik told them.

"Will do, Gomer Pyle," Mike joked in a traditional military voice, as the others laughed.

* * *

"For years, you have trained to become warriors. And today, your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest," Ozpin told the freshmen as they stood on platforms overlooking a cliff, his coffee mug in hand. Mike and Ian were on the far right, next to Yang, Ruby and Jaune, who was the closest. Malik and Sam were close to the middle, but left of the midway point.

"Now, I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of teams," Goodwitch said, holding a tablet or scroll. "Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates today." Mike heard Ruby make a scared groan.

"These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon. So it is in your best interest to be paired with someone with whom you can work well," Ozpin said. Ruby made a scared groan again. "That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years." Mike could almost hear Ruby break at that point.

"What!?" He heard her shout.

"After you've partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path, or you will die. You will be monitored and graded for the duration of your initiation, but our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair must choose one, and return to the top of the cliff. We will regard that item, as well as your standing, and grade you appropriately. Are there any questions?" Ozpin finished.

'Okay, I need to try to find people I know. If that fails, then I'll just head to the temple and hold out. Hopefully it isn't like Shangri-La. I hated that place,' Ian thought, remembering the hidden temple. It was filled with death traps, like spikes coming from the ground.

"Yeah, um, sir?" Jaune asked, his hand raised.

"Good. Now, take your positions," Ozpin said, ignoring the Arc. Everyone had their weapons ready, with the exception of Mike and Jaune. The former was acting like it was a casual Friday, while the latter still had his hand raised.

"So, this landing strategy thing, uh, what is it?" Jaune asked. As he did, students got send flying by being catapulted from the platforms. "You're, like, dropping us off off something?" Malik was sent to the air, followed by Sam a few seconds later.

"No, you will be falling," The headmaster answered. More and more were sent flying.

"Oh, I see. So, like, did you hand out parachutes for us?" Jaune asked, as Nora was sent to the forest.

"No, you will be using your own landing strategy," The headmaster replied, as the guy next to Yang was fired. Yang winked at Ruby before putting on aviator sunglasses. She was sent in a split second later, followed by Ruby.

"So, um, what exactly is a landing strate-" He was launched, before he could finished.

"Let's rock and roll!" Mike called out as he was sent flying. As the wind passed his face, he did nothing. Why should he? He can, hypothetically, fall from the moon and survive, so why should he bother trying to stop his descent? Ian, however…

"Crap!" He called out, flying through the sky. He didn't have a plan to get out of this. Mike was too far away to be reached and he didn't have a perk that made falling do nothing. The only reason Mike was so chill was because of Ph.D.

'Okay, breathe. You can find a way out of this,' Ian thought. The thought came up blank as Ian started to breathe faster and faster as the ground grew closer and closer. 'Is, is this it? After killing the Harbinger of Doom, I die because of falling!' He thought, before closing his eyes. 'Irony's a bitch,' He thought, as he accepted his fate.

"Finally, this bastard's dead," Ian opened his eyes and found himself in the middle of a battlefield. The ground was a mixture of mud, snow, and blood. In front of him was Mike and… himself?! Ian looked down and saw he was translucent. In front of the three was a dark grey metal suit, with a zombified man inside. It was on the ground, with bullet holes covering it. On the right hand was a flamethrower, while the left had a claw hand. The suit was a dark grey. Ian knew where he was.

He was back in France, and he was looking at a Panzer Soldat.

"Watch it," Other Ian said. The suit's power source exploded, but the suit remained intact.

"Thanks. Ya know something? I wonder what it would be like to be in that thing. You get a flamethrower, claw hand and a Goddamn jetpack!" Other Mike said.

"Yeah, if only," Other Ian said. The two were interrupted by a familiar German.

"What are you two doing? Have you turned Generator 5 back online?" Richtofen asked them. Even though Ian could not see him, he knew who it was.

Ian approached the suit and touched it. The world shifted to a complete void. As Ian turned to see if the rest shifted as well, he was greeted with a logo. It was the logo of the group that tried to harness 115 for their twisted objectives.

It was the logo of Group 935.

Ian knew that logo anywhere, especially the numbers 935 in the center. He saw the gears in the back, with an atom. The 935 was the actual atom. Ian punched the logo, causing a large crack to form from the top left to the bottom right. It went straight through the 3 as well. A bright light flashed him as he returned to reality.

His decent stopped. He heard thrusters behind him. He looked at his right hand and saw a flamethrower! His left was a claw! He took deep breaths, as he thought of going down. The thrusters' power weakened as he descended to the forest. He couldn't believe this, his was a Panzer! He calmed himself as he remembered where Mike landed. Ian took off to get to him.

* * *

Sam was in freefall, with Malik close by. She was sure he had no idea on how to land.

"Malik, you have a plan?!" She asked as she drifted to him. She knew how to control where she was going, and so did he.

"Not a thing! Do you have anything?!" He asked back.

"Maybe, you did say you had the Mark 2, right!?" She asked, as the ground grew closer.

"Yeah, why?!" He asked back, as the two drifted closer to each other.

"Get the Mark 2 out and let me on your back!" Malik did what was told, letting Sam on his back. "Okay, now fire at the trees! The recoil will slow us down! I'll use the GZK as well!" Sam said, taking out the gun with the flat surface.

When Malik fired, three blasts of Weaponised 115, it glowed an ominous green, would be sent out, and the user will be sent back. The GZK fired a large, orange ball of energy that slowed down whatever hit it. However, it would take time for the shot to come out, as it had to build up for a second. As the two were flying, their guns helped them slow down a little bit. The two saw a clearing ahead.

"Brace for impact!" Sam yelled as she fired one last shot.

She placed the gun away as she her hands in front of her, to catch her fall. Malik did the same as he fired the last three rounds. The two landed with a thud, as Sam rolled off of Malik and landed on her back.

"That, really hurt," Sam groaned.

"At least we're still in one piece," Malik told her. The two picked themselves up, and looked each other in the eyes.

"Hello, partner," Sam said with a joking cowboy accent.

"Hey. So, what do we do?" Malik asked. The two heard explosions in the distance.

"Follow them and hope it's Mike," Sam told him, as the two ran off in the direction of the blasts.

* * *

Mike landed on his feet. If he was being honest, he didn't know how the perks work, but he knew that if he asked it would hurt his head. He decided to wait things out, and try to find someone. Then, he heard footsteps. Loud, metallic footsteps. Footsteps that were all to familiar to him. He looked at the darkness of the forest, the Twins ready to fire. Out of the woods was an old foe. The Panzer Soldat.

"Why are you always following me?! You know what?! Fuck you! I've had it with you guys following us!" Mike yelled, before aiming at the Panzer. It held its hands in front of it, as if to say 'don't shoot.' Mike wasn't buying it. "Nice try, asshole!" Before Mike fired, he saw the Panzer lift its claw hand to its face and remove the metal on the headpiece. Inside was Ian. "What the fuck?" Mike asked. Ian took a deep breath and the suit turned into visible light and entered him.

"That is my semblance, I become a Panzer," Ian said, short of breath.

"Oh, sorry," Mike said, scratching the back of his head, "We should probably go, do you have any idea on where we should head?"

Ian looked to the skies. He pointed in a direction that had the sun to the right. "It's before noon, so that way is North," Ian told Mike. He nodded as they made their way to the temple.

As they were traveling, they saw smoke appear from deep in the forest. The two nod as they approach it. They approach it, and see Ruby and Weiss, both surrounded by Grimm. A tree nearby is on fire.

"Those the freak bags?" Mike asked. Ian nodded. "Okay. what do you say we give the Wonder Weapons a 'test drive?'" Mike asked.

"Of course you would say that," Ian said.

"You're not denying it."

"Okay, I'll count. One," Ian said, his Wunderwaffe at the ready.

"Two," Mike had the Scavenger ready.

"Three!" The two jumped out of the foliage and into the clearing.

"Eat 115, beast!" Ian said, firing the weapon. It shot out lightning that would chain to enemies. The lightning was a bright blue.

"Ka-fucking-boom, Maggot Addicts!" Mike yelled, firing the Scavenger. It hit the largest of the Grimm, probably the Alpha, in the chest. When the shot hit, it beeped for two seconds before exploding, leaving nothing of the Grimm.

"Today, you die!" Ian told a smaller Grimm, before tazing it twice with the Galvaknuckles, then grabbing its head and firing into its skull with Boomhilda, killing it instinactly.

Mike shot a Grimm in the legs with Mustang, removing its legs and forcing it to crawl. "First I took your legs, now I take your life!" He took out his Bowie Knife and stabbed it in the head. The flaming tree from earlier fell down, catching the forest on fire.

"Move now!" Ian told Mike and the others. They all ran back and up a hill, the Grimm burning behind them.

As they moved, the two guys reloaded their weapons. Mike took out the clip and placed a second one in. Ian flipped the switch and took off the first bulb. He then brought in another and placed it in the empty slot. He flipped the switch back to on and the bulb started to glow.

They stopped to catch their breath. "Hey you two, how's life?" Mike asked.

"If Ruby wasn't so careless, we would never need your help to begin with," Weiss told them coldly. Ian knew Ruby was about to snap, something he's gotten better at picking up over the cycles, so he grabbed Mike and took him to the side.

"We need to go pass the fire," Ian told him.

"Well, you can fly," Mike told him as they ran off.

As they reached the fire, they felt the flames try to lick them. Ian took a deep breath, and thought about the 935 logo, but cracked. He felt his arms and legs become covered with metal. He opened his eyes. He saw thick glass separating him from the world.

"Okay, how will you get over? Do you want me to take you?" Ian asked. To Mike, his voice was muffled slightly.

"No," Mike told him bluntly.

"Why not?" Ian asked.

"Remember what happened at France?" He asked. They both knew what happened. Mike was grabbed by the Panzer's claw hand and he barely got out. He then proceeded to kill it with his fisticuffs. How he did so, is a story for another day.

"Yeah. You'll find another way?" Ian asked.

"Already have one," He said as he aimed Anarchy at himself. Ian quickly flew and made his way to the other side. He heard explosions behind him. "OVER THE FIRE AND THE FLAMES, WE'LL CARRY ON!" Mike shouted as he flew past his partner. He landed with a roll as he reloaded. Ian landed beside him. He disengaged the Panzer. He took a deep breath before taking out the Reaper and continuing on.

As they pushed through the foliage, they heard growling. Out of the bushes came a larger Grimm. It was about the size of a bear, with claws and plating being made of the bone like material.

"This is new," Ian said. He shot at it with the Reaper. It took about 30 rounds to the chest to take it down, but it was 2 seconds because of the high RPM of nearly 900.

"Okay, wow. That thing did not want to die," Mike said, as the body disintegrated.

"Yeah." About ten more showed up after the first. Ian took out Boomhilda and fired a round into the head of one. Its head went back, before coming back to looking at its prey.

"Shit, you never told me they were ARMORED, Ian!" Mike yelled at him as he dodged a swipe from the bear.

"I didn't know. I think we should-"

"Way ahead of ya!" Mike called out as he ran out of the encounter. Ian ran behind him as they were chased.

* * *

Malik and Sam finally approached the explosions. There were burn marks along with footprints. Sam saw that there were two sets of footprints, and they led somewhere.

"Is it Mike?" Malik asked as Sam looked at the burn marks and footprints.

"Can't be. Mike uses explosives, not flame weapons. Our best bet is to follow the footprints," Sam told him.

The two tracked the footprints, until it led to a clearing. They exited the foliage to see Yang and Blake. They were standing at an ancient place. It was made of stone and was in a circle. In it was a pedestal, along with one in the middle that was larger. On only three of the pedestals were chess pieces. Two Rooks and one Knight. Yang was holding the other Knight. The two made their way to the others at the temple.

"Hey, so you two are partners?" Yang asked. Sam nodded. "This is Blake." She told Malik.

"Hey," He said. She nodded in response. The four heard rustling and gunfire nearby.

"Jesus, take the hint!" They heard from the woods. Out of the thickness came Ian and Mike. Ian was holding the Reaper with one hand and blindly firing behind him. Same with Mike and his Skullcrusher, but he had to use two as it had more recoil. Following them was more Grimm.

"I got them!" Sam said, pulling out a Molotov and lighting it with a lighter. She threw it at the two runners. They managed to avoid the flames, but the Grimm did not.

"Thanks, I owe you!" Mike said, as he took a few deep breaths.

"No problem, you guys alright?" Sam asked.

"Yeah," Ian told her.

"HEADS UP!" They heard from above. They saw Ruby fall from the sky. She managed to land in Yang's arms.

"Did your sister just fall from the sky?" Blake asked Yang.

"Uhhhh," She could only respond with, as she didn't know herself.

They saw another of the bear Grimm come from the trees, but fall over as soon as it did. On its back was Nora, with Ren closely behind.

"Aww, its broken," The orange haired one said.

"Nora, never do that again," The male responded, clearly trying to catch their breath. She had already made their way to the temple, grabbing one of the Rooks.

"I'm queen of the castle, I'm queen of the castle!" She sung.

"Did they just ride in on the back of an Ursa?" Blake asked.

"Uhhhhhhhhhh," Yang responded again.

Finally, they heard trees fall down. In the direction came Pyrrha. She was being chased by a large scorpion. It was covered by a large amount of bone plating. Its stinger was large and glowing yellow. She dodged multiple attacks, but only barely. She managed to outrun the thing and make it to the others. It appeared to have stopped its chase, but it soon continued, slower. Ian had a feeling it was conserving energy.

"Did she come here with a Deathstalker on her tail?" Blake asked. This make Yang snap.

"Can we have nothing crazy go on for two seconds?!" She shouted. Everyone could hear the timer count off. Afterwards, Blake tapped her shoulder and pointed up.

It was a giant Grimm bird. It had the bones covering its face mainly. The feathers were pure black. On the bird was something white. The survivors that had snipers zoomed in on the spot and saw…

"Weiss?" Malik asked.

"Yup, that's her," Mike told his friend.

"I told her to jump," Ruby said. Weiss started to slip and she then started to freefall. As she started to reach the top of the trees, a figure jumped from the trees. It was Jaune to save the day! ...for about two seconds. They started to fall again. Ian looked to Mike and nodded. Ian activated his semblance and flew up to get one of them. Mike took off his bag and ran to Pyrrha, who was the closest to the two untrained skydivers. He removed his case.

"Pyrrha, can you throw this to one of them?" Mike asked. He saw Ian grab Jaune with the claw hand, leaving Weiss for him to help. Mike didn't have perfect accuracy, so he just prayed Pyrrha had better accuracy than him.

"Yes, but why?" Pyrrha asked. If Mike was being honest, he was pulling this plan out of his ass, but it didn't matter.

"Later, just take aim," Mike ran closer to where Weiss would fall. "Now! Okay Weiss, catch! Don't! Drop! It!" He emphasised. The case traveled in a perfect arch, allowing Weiss to easily catch it, which she did. She landed on her back, but didn't groan from pain or anything. "Okay, good thing that worked. You're welcome," Mike told her as he helped her up, taking the case back as he did. He slipped it into his jacket.

"Guys, we have a problem," Malik told them. It was the Deathstalker that chased Pyrrha. It decided to rush them, and it seemed faster than when it chased Pyrrha.

"Not if I can help it," Ruby told them as she dashed to battle.

"No! Dammit," Mike muttered, grabbing his pack and running after her. Ruby had a large lead on him, but he didn't like where things were going. When she attacked, he noticed she made mistakes that tired her out. She barely dodged a swing from the tail.

"Ruby, fall back!" Mike told her.

The bird that had Weiss, and possibly Ruby, flew on came back around, dropping razor like feathers near him. Her hood got caught on one of these and Mike's path was blocked.

"Ruby, hold on!" Mike tried to lift it, but it had embedded itself into the ground so deep he couldn't pull it out. He tried making an opening through the feathers, but it would not budge. The Deathstalker got closer to Ruby.

Time for Mike seemed to stop, as the world changed to an asylum. He was a younger him, one that did not know barely anything about the task ahead. He was in standard WWII US Marine gear, complete with ballistic helmet. He banged on the doors that would not budge. On the other side was the man who saved them and helped them survive their first night against the horde. Private Miller. He was being attacked by a large horde of zombies dressed in WWII Nazi Germany gear. Mike grabbed the crack of the electric powered doors and tried to open them.

"Miller! Hang on!" He cried. He tried to open them, but could not get an inch. He tried to use his BAR to hold the door open, but nothing.

"It's too late for me, Mike," Miller said, as the zombies reached him and started to kill him, though Mike didn't see how.

"NO!" He tried one more time, but it was futile.

"Mike, remember. Semper fi," He told him as he held a Stick Grenade and primed it. It exploded, killing Miller instinactly.

The explosion knocked Mike back into reality. He saw the Deathstalker was closer to Ruby. Mike felt the Redeemer enter his hands. With one slice, the feather fell, letting Mike enter the area. It went to strike Ruby, but was stopped by the hand axe. Ruby also managed to free her cape.

"Miller. Fall. Back. Now," Mike told Ruby.

"Come on, we can-"

"Miller! Fall! Back! Now!" Mike told her, a look of anger in his face. Ruby also noticed tears forming. She didn't bother to say anything else. Mike turned his attention to the Deathstalker. "You will bathe in the eternal flames of Damnation!" Mike yelled as he attacked, pushing the stinger off.

He went for the head, and managed to make a crack from the force of the strike. Mike quickly removed the axe and jumped off, avoiding a strike from one of the claws. He threw the axe at the beast as he focused on removing the tail. He took out the Bowie and tried to slash it. However, it spun around, smacking Mike with the claw. Mike picked himself up before trying to flank it. The Redeemer was hitting the tail over and over, and had ceased its assault.

Mike fired at it with Mustang, but was halted by a claw snatching him. The Deathstalker squeezed him, making his aura weak. It then stabbed him in his left shoulder with the stinger, shattering whatever aura he had left. It released him with the claw and it lifted him into the air. Mike tightened his grip on Mustang.

"I have not," He lifted the pistol, "come this far," He aimed it at the stinger, "to die now," He pulled the trigger, causing him to fly off away from the Deathstalker. He held his shoulder as he landed. He rolled about ten times, before coming to a stop. He was bleeding out, and he couldn't stand up. He resorted to trying to crawl to his friends. The Deathstalker recovered from the attempted escape and looked to its prey.

* * *

Everyone looked at the scene. Each of them unsure of what to do. Except for two…

Malik felt a rush of energy as his focus seemed to be drawn to Mike. He removed his gear, with the exception of his PDW and Refibrillator. He bolted after his friend. The bird came over for another flourish of feathers, but Malik didn't stop. As one of them came close to Malik, he slid under the feathers as they pelted the ground behind him. He picked himself back to his feet before going in an all out sprint. Malik shot the revival knife into his friend at point blank, before grabbing him by the collar and dragging him back to others.

However, the Deathstalker was not finished with them, as it tried to rush. Before it made it to the two, ice enveloped the Grimm. Malik saw Weiss standing beside them. She glanced at them, as Malik placed Mike's right arm over his shoulders, carrying him closer to the group, but he can't get to them quickly. He felt the weight lighten, as a female blonde lifted the other half of him and carried him to the other eight.

"Come on, Mike. You have been through crap ten times worse than this. Stay with me," Malik told him. Mike groaned in response.

"Is… is he okay?" Ruby asked, full of guilt.

"Hopefully. The Refibrillator is keeping him up, but not for long. It's okay. Don't blame yourself," Malik told her. "Can somebody get my bag?" He asked. Jaune grabbed his bag and took it to him, looking at the wound. He held his hand over his mouth, trying to keep his stomach in check. "Thanks, Jaune," the man said, removing a small syringe from the bag.

The 11, minus Mike, heard something shattering. They looked to the Deathstalker's prison starting to shatter.

"We need to get out of here. Let's get the pieces and go," Weiss told them.

"What about Mike?" Ruby asked.

"We can hide him, as long as the Grimm are distracted. We need time to patch him up," Ian told them.

"We can take them away from here," Yang told them.

Ruby and Jaune took a relic, the Knight and Rook respectively, as Ian and Malik took Mike to the temple. Sam was behind them, checking to see if any stragglers would try to attack. They hugged the wall as they heard the Deathstalker go for the eight, alongside the giant bird.

Malik removed Mike's jacket and shirt, as he began to dress the wound. He took the small syringe and injected Mike with the substance at the wound. He removed some bandages from his bag and wrapped the wound. He used some medical tape to keep it in place. Malik wasn't sure if he had done it right, but he knew how to dress a wound temporarily until actual professional help could arrive. He didn't need to worry about bleeding as the 115 in their systems increased the body's natural healing speed by a large amount.

"You okay, pal?" Malik asked Mike.

"Yeah, I'll live," Mike told them. He was helped to his feet by Ian, as Sam aimed her gun to the woods.

As she passed the center pedestal, she felt the ground sink a bit. When she looked down, she saw the same symbol from Der Eisendrache. The symbol that would activate the low gravity.

"Guys, take a look at this. It's just like Der Eisendrache," she told the others. "Let's look for the other three."

"Either Oz is hiding stuff only for us, or Monty's screwing with us," Mike told them as they found one directly across from the first. The other two were at 45 degrees from the others, if the pedestal was the base.

As the symbol lit up, they waited five seconds for it to activate. It worked flawlessly. However, instead of low gravity, the pedestal showed four small panels. Each one of them flipped, revealing a stone. It was a familiar stone to the four. The same stone from France. Each of them reached out and snagged the stone at the same time.

"Does this count as a relic?" Malik asked.

"Hope so," Ian responded. The others started to make their way up the hill.

As they approached, they saw Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Yang fighting the bird in ruins over a valley. Weiss used a rapier and Blake used dual swords with a firing mechanism built in it. Closer to the two were Jaune, Nora, Pyrrha, and Ren fighting the Deathstalker. Nora had a pink and white Warhammer with a trigger mechanism, Ren had dual pistols/SMGs with blades on the bottom of the barrel and both weapons were coated green, and Pyrrha was using a spear and shield. The spear looked to have a rifle and sword mode alongside the spear. Mike was about to start shooting, but Ian stopped him.

"Guys, do you see that? There's something moving in the trees," Ian told them. He saw saw a dark blob moving, but the others saw nothing.

"No. Ian, are you seeing things?" Mike asked.

"I'm not," Ian told him, as he pointed Boomhilda at the blob. He fired, and whatever was there was hit, but still alive. It crawled out of the woods, and the others saw it was a Grimm. Ian fired another round into the wolf, killing it.

"Thank God for Vulture Aid," Mike said. It enhanced Ian's eyesight, making Ian their best bet for a spotter.

They heard the foliage next to Malik rustle greatly. He turned to figure out what was in it, but was surprised by a different Ursa and knocked away. This Ursa had large spikes on its back, along with more armor made of the bone.

"Malik! Dammit, we got a Tank!" Mike told them, opening fire with Skullcrusher.

"We need him back up! Sam, go for hi-" He was cut off by a Grimm wolf, who tackled him to the ground. Mike went to help, but was also pushed down and pinned.

Sam took off to help Malik, while Mike wrestled the Grimm off of him. He grabbed its head and smashed it against his own. He shook off the blow and used the Grimm's stunned state to grab his knife and end its existence with a stab to the brain. Ian was still fighting, so Mike went to help him.

He stopped when he remembered the large Ursa. He saw it going for him. He dodged it, and tried to find Sam, but couldn't see her. He flipped the knife so it was facing downward, with the pinkie being the closest finger to the blade **(Which I will be calling "Tactical" from here on out)**. The Ursa roared, accepting his challenge.

"Come get me!" Mike told him as the Ursa took the first swing.

* * *

Sam didn't like leaving the others behind, but she knew they would be fine. Malik needed her and needed her now. She dodged the large Ursa and passed a wolf. She finally found Malik, on the ground. He appeared to have been knocked out, so he couldn't defend himself from the wolf about to take him out.

Sam pulled out her assault rifle, the Man-o-War, and fired at the Grimm. While it had a relatively slow fire rate, each bullet hit like a truck, making the Grimm not have a chance to pray to whatever God it believed in before it died.

She finally made it to Malik, who was still. She felt his skin. Cold. She feared the worst, but saw his chest rising and falling. She sighed in relief. She was about to help him to his feet, but a second Ursa, this time a normal one with less armor, surprised her and smacked her away. She landed about twenty feet away from Malik. The Ursa faced her, but turned away to go for Malik.

She tried to push herself up, but found no strength. She felt her vision double as a crimson liquid dripped from her forehead and into her weakening vision. Her vision darkened and she let the void take her.

* * *

"Sam?"

"Samus?!"

"Dammit Samus, wake the hell up!" She heard as she opened her eyes. The world was a dark void. In front of her was a reddish purple orb of light. "Finally, now get your arse up," The voice said. She couldn't tell where it was coming from, but she could tell who it was based on the British accent.

"Monty? Where are you? Where am I?" She asked.

"I will be quick. I may sound like Monty, but I am not him. I am only a memory. I'm only in your head, and you are in your own subconscious. Now, grab your bloody semblance and use it to save Malik's arse!" He told her as she felt him fade away. She didn't know how, but she felt him leave her.

She grabbed the orb and it entered her. She felt many possibilities pass by her, until one stayed. Fight For Your Life.

* * *

She regained consciousness in the real world. Malik was still knocked out, and Mike and Ian were out of her view. She remembered the words in her head. She found the MK3 and held it tightly in her right hand. She heard growling nearby, so she prepared herself. A wolf jumped out at her, and as she aimed to take the shot, she felt the gun shift so the creature's head was in front of the barrel. One shot was all that was needed.

As the Grimm was vaporized by the Weaponized 115, Sam felt a second breath of life enter her. Her strength seem to be that of when she was in Stalingrad, collecting Nikolai's soul. She focused her attention on the Ursa looming over Malik, but it was not there. It decided to go for her instead, which she hoped would happen. She dodged the charge and quickly thought of the orb she grabbed. A second orb appeared, shattering when she closed her hand. The possibilities quickly went through her head, but it stopped on one she would enjoy. Slash Them Apart.

She noticed her sickle glowed the same color as her aura and the orb. When the Ursa slashed at her, she went under the arm and she went for the arm. She originally imagined the sickle to go through some of it, but get stuck on the muscle or bone. However, when she hit the arm, she tore through the it as if it were air. The Grimm roared in pain. She was surprised by the strength of her Semblance, but did not pay it any mind, as she ended its life with a decapitation. She noticed her sickle's glow disappeared.

She looked at Malik, who was still in the same spot. She sighed in relief as she took out a syringe from her bag. The syringe was the same type as the one Malik used to help Mike. Before she removed the cap, a Grimm wolf surprised her. Before she could react, it jolted around, as electricity covered its body. When it fell, Sam saw a ghost behind it. The ghost had the face of Malik, but it showed no expression. It was bright blue and had an ominous fog following it. There were sparks of electricity on its figure nodded to the stunned Samus, before passing her and going to Malik's body. It shocked the body by using its hands and it disappeared.

Malik's body jolted when the ghost disappeared. He coughed, as he rose off the ground. He tapped Sam on her shoulder.

"Are you alright? Don't worry, it's just my Semblance. We're not back," he told her as he gave her a quick hug to calm her.

"Okay, sorry. I was just a bit shocked," She told him.

"Heh, nice pun. Now, let's go to the others," he told her as they made their way to the other half of their group.

Ian had managed to shock the wolf and shoot it in the head, while Mike kept the Ursa Tank, as he called it, busy so Ian could get off a clip of the Magna Collider. They all stood there, exhausted.

"Please tell me its over. Because I don't think I can last much longer," Mike told them. He took his Scavenger and rested by a tree.

"I think I know of a way. We need to get up the cliff, right? So, let's teleport. The Gersh Device should allow us to teleport, so we just have to hope that the exit portal is near that cliff," Ian told them, taking the platform out. He was about to activate it, but stopped. In front of them was a large group of wolves and Ursai.

"Ian, what are you doing? Let's go," Mike told him.

"Jaune and his group, they will still have to deal with that horde," Ian told him.

"Okay, let's take care of them," Sam told them, preparing the Haymaker.

"We just have to hold the line," Malik said, holding the SVU tightly.

"Mike, we're doing this to secure a better tomorrow," Ian told him, holding the Boomhilda in one hand, a smile on his face. It was one that he held every time this happened in the other cycles. He held it so it pointed to the sky.

"Yeah? Well, let's make sure we live to see it," Mike responded with the same smile, getting Anarchy ready. He held it in its compact form.

As the horde approached, the four charged, with Malik diving onto the ground. Mike slid to a stop, so he was next to Malik. Sam rushed past her brother and was the first to meet the Grimm. The thing with the Haymaker that makes it into a monster, is that it's a fully automatic shotgun. She held down the trigger when she got close to the Grimm, so anything unlucky to be leading the charge was filled with lead. Ian took care of any of the Grimm that she couldn't reach. Malik took care of any flankers that went for the Hudsons, while Mike took care of a majority of the horde with Anarchy.

"Guys, these things keep on coming!" Sam called out through her ear piece.

"Hold on!" Malik called back. He dropped his sniper and ran closer to them. Mike took his position. Mike removed the Monkey Bomb from his bag. "Monkey out!" He told them as he wound up the cymbals and pressed the button disguised as a hat. It landed in the middle of the horde and the Grimm paid the four survivors no mind, as they were to busy looking at the monkey. It played an annoying song, and it glowed slightly blue. They fell back to Mike.

"Throw everything we have!" Ian told them.

Ian took out a modified version of the _Stielhandgranate_ or 'Stick Hand Grenade.' It was in the form of a stick with a black cylinder on top of it with German writing in white. However, Ian's version had large nails on the black cylinder. He called it the Spiked Grenade. When it exploded, the explosion would kill whatever was nearby, and the spikes would impale anything nearby. The spikes allowed it to stick to things it hit, if he threw with enough power.

Malik threw a white grenade with a sticky adhesive, that was wrapped in a coating that would fly off when in the air. It had a small light that would go from green to red when the pin was pulled. The pin was only able to be pulled by the coating flying off. The adhesive allowed to stick to anything, even the Grimm. While the explosion was not powerful, it was able to do big damage to whatever it stuck to, usually killing them. This was called the Semtex Grenade.

Next was Sam, who threw orbs of spiderwebs. The center was green, but the main thing was the spiderwebs. Instead of being a normal explosion, it released spiderwebs that immobilized anything that was close to it instead of an explosion. The grenades had the same effect as the others, as the spiderwebs allowed it to stick to whatever it hit. She also appeared to be taking them from nowhere. This was Widow's Wine ability. Mike just used his grenade launcher.

"Okay, we need to go! I'm going to get the Gersh Device ready! Malik, get Jaune and his group ready! Sam, train them! Mike, bring the fireworks!" Ian told them.

He ran to about halfway between where they were and Jaune's group. He took out the platform and flipped the switch. It started to power up. Malik passed him and told Jaune to bring them to Ian. Mike took out a RND and twisted it so it was ready to pop open. Sam ran to the side of the horde and fired at it with the MK3. They began to chase her, but she managed to outmaneuver any that tried to flank. She took out for the GZK with her left hand and ran around the horde, firing the GZK to slow them down. When the horde got stuck in the GZK's blast, she fired the MK3 at the orange and brown orb. When the Weaponized 115 hit the orb, it turned purple and pulled anything close by into it.

"Mike, they're lined up! Knock them down!" Sam told him as she activated her semblance and it gave her a thought. Gone in a Blink.

She activated the ability, and she was teleported to halfway between Mike and everyone else. It made a small shockwave that caused them to stumble.

"Alright!" Mike called out, letting go of the top half of the RND and pointing it at the horde stuck in the miniature black hole.

It fired out like a rocket and landed near the horde. The doll waited a second before opening in a huge explosion and releasing a third, smaller, doll. This doll waited a second before going off, with the same explosion size and releasing a fourth doll. This doll was smaller than the third and did the same thing, blow up in a massive explosion and releasing the fifth and final doll. This doll was the smallest and still blew up in the same size. However, it did not drop another.

"Drop it!" Mike told Ian as he ran to them.

When he dropped the platform, a dark purple ball emanated from it. The closer to the center they looked, the darker it became. The area seemed drawn to it, as the trees were losing leaves to the portal. Mike went into it first, as he felt every piece of him fall apart and become reassembled at the exit portal. He was in midair, and he saw a cliff edge. He quickly reached out and grabbed the edge and saw a familiar scythe wielder.

"Ruby, can you give me a hand?" He asked as he couldn't find his footing.

"Wait, how did you get up here?" She asked as she pulled him up the cliff.

"In a sec," He told her as he activated his comms. "You're gonna need to be ready to grab the cliff. Otherwise, you're good. You better hurry, though," He told them as he prepared himself to help the others up.

First was Jaune, who looked sickened by the travel. Mike helped him up and let him do his own thing, while he readied himself to help Pyrrha, who seemed a bit shaken by the travel. She agreed to help him pull others up. Next was Malik and Ian, who thanked them and helped Jaune. Next was Ren and Nora, who Mike and Pyrrha helped respectively. Finally was Sam, who dove through the portal at the last minute. Mike helped her up as they realised the Gersh Device self destructed.

"So how did you get up here?" Mike asked Ruby. She pointed a thumb at the head of the bird.

"They slingshotted me and I ran up the wall with Weiss's help. I managed to decapitate it," She told them, giving the short answer.

"We managed to get the Deathstalker off the edge," Pyrrha told them.

"Actually, how are you, Mike? Are you still-" Ruby asked.

"I'm fine. Malik's a good medic," He told her, before looking at the other three that were not up on the cliff. "How will they get up here?" Mike asked, before Ruby shrugged.

* * *

After making it back to Beacon, Mike was taken to the nurse's office to be checked out. Apparently the stinger is poisonous, but they found no venom in his system. He honestly had to thank the 115 in his system. That was the only reason he was still up. He walked into the main area, where they were forming teams. He took his place next to his friends.

"... and you will become Team CRDL (Cardinal), let by Cardin Winchester." Ozpin said, as everyone applauded. "Jaune Arc, Nora Valkyrie, Pyrrha Nikos, and Lie Ren. The four of you collecte the White Rook pieces, and you will become Team JNPR (Juniper), led by Jaune Arc," This surprised Jaune, but everyone clapped.

"Good job, Jaune!" Malik yelled, as Jaune gave a thumbs up.

"Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, and Yang Xiao Long. The four of you collected the White Knight pieces, and you will become Team RWBY (Ruby), led by Ruby Rose," Ozpin said, as Weiss held a shocked expression. Ruby waved, a bright smile on their face. "Finally, Ian Hudson, Michael Woods, Malik Bowman, and Samus Hudson. The four of you collected the hidden G Stones, and will become team IMMS (Immortals), led by Ian Hudson," He finished, as Mike high fived Ian. They all held a smile, as they felt they could be somewhat normal. "I would like to speak with you four in my office," Ozpin told them, without using the microphone. The four looked at themselves and nodded.

"Alright, lead the way," Ian told him as the team followed him off the stage.

 **Happy Late Single's Awareness Day! I know I missed it yesterday, but I decided to hold off a day due to certain events. I won't go into it and I will just make sure to keep this short. Next chapter is small, but finished. I will be taking a bit before I publish Chapter 5. Now then, have a good day.**


	5. Chapter 5

"Alright, Professor, what do you want to speak about?" Ian asked. The newly formed team was inside Ozpin's office. The only way into the room was the elevator, and directly in front of the doors was a desk. There were windows in place of half of the walls that were on the other side of the room. The ceiling was full of gears, making Ian think of clocks. They were sitting in chairs with their backs to the elevator. Ozpin sat directly across from them.

"I came to ask you about your documents, to see if they are in order," He told them. He typed a few things and the others saw a picture of them, alongside their hair color, height, etc. However, they noticed a large amount of it was covered in black, blocking out the text for the reader. Mike knew this tactic, as it was the same one used by the CIA to hide classified information.

"What information are you classifying?" Mike asked.

"I am hiding your background and battle experience. I placed them under 'personal information' so people would not find it suspicious," Ozpin explained. They knew that it had to be somewhere, but this made it seem natural.

"Everything seems to be in order. Is there anything else?" Ian asked. Ozpin handed them a second pair of documents, but these were on paper. They removed the highlighter to allow someone to read everything.

"These are the documents that are given to the other headmasters to allow them to know about the others' students in case they need them in a time of crisis," Ozpin told them, "I would like you to look over them, to see if I missed anything." The four quickly read through, getting a small amount of flashbacks, but it was just images. They waved it off and continued. Afterwards, they gave the documents back.

"Everything checks out," Sam told him, as he placed the documents into a vanilla folder. They noticed some documents already inside the folder.

"What are the other documents?" Malik asked.

"Those would be the copies of the journals of Dr. Maxis and Dr. Richtofen. German, for you, is very similar to a language a few small villages use. I was able to create a translation using their written language," He explained, as they nodded. He handed the original journals back to Ian. "That will be it. I hope you all are ready for the road ahead." He told them as they nodded. They left afterwards, heading for their dorms.

Ozpin sighed. He had to keep their origins a mystery to the rest of the world. He took a sip of his coffee, thinking everything over. He was not being completely honest with them. In fact, it was Dr. Monty who helped him. It was all with that letter.

 _Dear, Professor Ozpin of Beacon Academy._

 _My name is Doctor Monty. I am aware that you know of who I am thanks to Tempus, or as you know them, Ian, Michael, Malik, and Samus. Enclosed in this letter is a translator for the journals I sent you. Now then, I want you to keep the four in the dark about your situation with the Grimm. Trust me, they are more helpful when they do not know and are going off of breadcrumbs. I have seen it. In fact, it's how they managed to get free of their predicament with that bloody cycle. Now then, I ask of you to keep an eye on them. I am busy keeping their original dimension, that was reset from the final battle, from having the corruption that most others have. You will not be able to write to me regularly, so you will have to have patience. Although, a man with as much experience as you has learned about what happens when you are impatient._

 _-M_

Unsure of what to do, Ozpin decided to follow Dr. Monty's instructions hoping he was telling the truth. He held trust in them because of their faces as they recounted their tale. If he heard it directly, he would not believe a word. He knew they were telling the truth, so he had to do what he could and keep them from finding out about her until the time is right.

* * *

They reached their dorms, which consisted of four beds, four desks and one window. It wasn't much, but they didn't need much. They each took a bed and fell asleep, too tired to do anything else.

"This brings back some memories. Not all of them good. Not any of them good to be honest," Ian heard when he fell asleep. It was a familiar voice.

He opened his eyes and found himself in catacombs. In the center of the room he was in was a black pyramid and four plates in the ground. They had the same symbol as the ones in initiation. The debris on the floor was floating. Yet, the sky was visible and it was a blend of red and blue, as an ominous reminder of where he was. He was in a portion of Der Eisendrache, during the final battle. He remembered the voice and tried to go meet it, but an invisible force held him from going forward. He looked at himself and saw that he was translucent. He looked on as four figures emerged from one of the locked doors.

The first one was a Caucasian wearing a brown leather jacket, with a grey shirt underneath. He was a dark blonde, almost brown, and had a clean face, with the exception of a moustache made of stubble. He had on brown leather gloves, dark grey pants, and brown boots to match. He had two blood vials on a strap over his shoulder, alongwith two canisters of something. He was the one who spoken. The next was a Caucasian as well, and wore a leather flying hat with goggles, a brown jacket under a green metal vest, blue trousers, and the same type of boots as the first. He had a knapsack over his shoulder, and a mobile radio in a box on his back. He had a full moustache and a beard that extended past his chin. He had a belt and on it was two blood vials.

The third was an Asian who wore a green overshirt and a red underneath it, wrappings on his hands, goggles around his neck, and blue trousers with a bit of armor on the right leg. He had a large knapsack, with some blood vials on it, and a belt. On it, was a few pouches and a katana in its sheath. He had a beard and moustache that stayed close to the face. The final one was a Caucasian wearing a dress shirt under a greenish vest stained with blood. He had on blue trousers and the dress shirt sleeves were rolled up. He had a pistol holster on his right leg, and a strap over his shoulder. On that strap were two blood vials, with some writing on it. He had a moustache and brown hair.

This was 'Tank' Dempsey, Nikolai Belinski, Takeo Masaki, and Dr. Edward Richtofen. This was Primus

"Ja, Dempsey. Do not worry, we will only be here a minute," Richtofen told him in a German accent.

"I hope we do not run into giant Keeper again. I would rather not have to kill former ally for a second time," Nikolai said, with a thick Russian accent.

"We must keep on moving. We have no time to linger on the past. We must face these demons," Takeo responded, with a Japanese accent. When they passed Ian, they stopped at a workbench. It had multiple blueprints on it, but it was occupied by ten machines.

These machines were about two feet tall and were in a cone-like shape. The shell of it was made of metal and had a glowing blue core. There was a handle on each, so one could hold two of them at once. The end of the cone was spiked, allowing it to be stabbed in the ground.

"How did ze Ragnarok DG-4 get here?" The doctor asked, scratching his chin.

"I don't think we should take them, this Shadowman, or whoever is trying to kill us, might have it trapped," Dempsey told them.

"We do not have the time, Dempsey. The horde is going to be here soon," Richtofen told them. On cue, a loud group of groans was heard from the way Primus came from. Richtofen grabbed two and the others took two each. They ran through a second door that Dempsey kicked down. Their footsteps became quieter and then silenced.

Ian looked down and saw himself become fully visible. He looked to the last pair of Ragnarok DG-4s. He felt an urge to take them, but he didn't know why. He took a deep breath, and grabbed the two spiked objects. The pieces moved, but shifted back into place. As he turned, the world shifted into darkness, and the only thing left was black office chair. Ian sat down on it, and it spun.

* * *

Mike woke up in a lighthouse. It was rolling around on the side, so he had to start moving as soon as he regained consciousness. He tried to think of where he could be, but he didn't have a second to breathe. He dodged the stairs used to scale up the lighthouse a third time. He looked to where the top of the lighthouse was, and saw a dark blue glow. He decided to rush for it. He jumped over the stairs as he made a beeline for the top. He managed to make it, and the lighthouse finally straightened. He took a deep breath and looked around.

The light for the lighthouse was broken, and he stood on stone. In front of him was a sword in a pedestal. The blade was made of an unknown red material and was bathed in a blue light. Past the hilt for the blade, a blue orb glowed. The pedestal was made of stone, and seemed to have been the cause of the floor's unusual material. Mike removed the blade with one hand and looked it over. The blade was single-edged. Mike went to turn around and go down the lighthouse, but the world shifted to a black void and an office chair. Mike sat down and it spun around.

* * *

Malik woke up to the sound of explosions. He quickly picked himself up and took cover. He was in the middle of a war-torn city, with fire consuming most of the ground. He heard a loud noise and looked to see a dragon! It had red scales and wings and had a slender body and neck. It looked at Malik's direction, but turned in the direction of gunfire. Malik finally remembered where he was.

He was in the middle of Stalingrad, during a battle between Group 935 and the Russian Red Army.

'Stay calm, stay calm. I need to find a way out of here,' He told himself. He noticed five tombstones. Four of the names were covered in dirt, but the fifth had a clear name.

 _Malik Bowman_

Malik needed to remain as calm as he could. He walked over to it, and held out his hand. The ground from underneath shifted and it opened, swallowing him. He landed on invisible ground, in a dark world.

On the ground next to him was a metal gauntlet. It had a light blue pipes that glowed from the material inside it. He placed it on his right hand. It still allowed him to move his hand freely. He saw a green circle on the the top of the forearm. He was about to press it, but he saw an office chair. He sat down and spun.

* * *

Samus was crouching behind an iron furnace. Why? A loud howl answered her question, as a large wolf with blood and scratchings ran past her. A second one, but it was flaming as well, ran past the teen. She heard footsteps, and heard melting metal.

"This is new, almost as if it came from a different time," She heard a familiar American say, as three more footsteps came by the furnace. She knew it was Primus. She went around the corner when they left and looked into the flaming furnace.

In front of her was a floating magnum revolver. It had a large metal barrel with the image of dragon on it. The handle was a darked white, but not grey. The trigger, hammer, and the dragon were made of a yellow metal. She could also tell the Magnum was a single action, requiring the user to pull it down every time to fire it.

She took it and walked to the nearest exit. As she did, the world fell apart and she was in a dark void. An office chair grabbed her attention and she sat down. It stun on its own and she found herself on one side of a table. To her left was Malik, Mike, and Ian, with Malik being the closest, and Ian being the farthest.

In front of them, and at the head of the table, was an older man with white hair. He held a beard close to his face. He wore a red scarf, black undershirt and a green coat. He had on black fingerless gloves.

"So, I suspect you all want answers?" He told them in a British accent.

"Yeah, we do," Ian began, "Dr. Monty."

 **I am back. Sorry for the month's delay. I was working on the next three chapters, and I kept on forgetting. Now, I will be uploading Chapter 6 soon, two weeks is the worst case scenario, and I will make sure to keep them coming more frequently. If you have any suggestions or critiques, let me know. Other than that, have a good day and peace out.**


End file.
